The Odds of Life
by kohakumiyu
Summary: Just when everything seems to be perfect, fate plays a cruel trick and drops Skyler on Middlearth. Unfortunately, she won't be the only one for long...HaldirOC & EomerOC yes it might be MarySuish, but humor me and read it please.
1. What the Physic?

Hello readers, this is my second fanfiction, and for those of you who have read my first, I hope you would like this one as well.

kohakumiyu

* * *

Chapter 1: Ironies of Life

According to Skyler Evans life is perfectly fine, especially now that her mother is newly single again. Her former father, or at least as much of one as he was, was, to put it simply, a pain. Ever since Ashlocke Evans had married him, she had nothing but sadness and troubles. For most of Skyler's young life she could never remember her mother smiling when her father's around. Hence, today, July 17th, is Ashlocke's first day as a single woman.

"Mother, really, you can't go around in that! It's pink!" Skyler laughed when her mother came out of the dressing room wearing a light red dress that looked like it's been dragged through World War I and back.

"Why, it looks perfectly fine to me!" her mother replied in dead earnest.

Skyler slapped her forehead, "Mom!"

"Well, what's wrong with it!"

Skyler leaned back against the wall groaning, "It looks like a stack of ruffles, that's what's wrong with it!"

Her mother glared at her, "I think it's fine. And I like red."

"Mother, it's pink."

Her mother run her hand through her short curly hair, "Well, I like it."

"Fine, it's your funeral." Skyler grumbled as her mother returned to the dressing room. She sighed and looked around the rack, trying to find something else that doesn't look like it's been her for millenniums. Her mother has a good taste when it comes to finding her cloths, but for her own wardrobe….Whenever Skyler pointed out the irony, her mother always replied that she wasn't a teenager. But Skyler saw nothing wrong with her mom dressing in a spaghetti strap or even jeans; she's not fat, and she has a waist! Oh well, never argue with a mother, that's a given, they always wins.

Just then Skyler saw a pair of black boots in the shoe section, "Hey mom, I'm going to the shoe sect!"

"Okay!"

Skyler cooed softly as she lifted up the boots, "Oh you pretty, pretty thing!" The boots where black with a thin combat boot–like sole and a high-laced up to the knee. She sat down on the sofa and slowly pulled them on then after she finished lacing them she stood up and looked into the mirror.

"Excellent!" Skyler grinned as she looked into her reflection; suddenly she noticed a small silver spot on the mirror. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well, that wasn't there before," she muttered. Then as curiosity overcame her she reached out and touch it, then before she could even yell out she felt herself pulled into the mirror and then…nothingness.

The next thing Skyler knew she was standing on the edge of a forest by a river.

_Okay, before I freak, WHERE THE PHYSIC AM I!_ Skyler thought as she looked around frantically.

It was near dusk, and frankly she has no desire to be stranded in the middle of no where. She reached toward her pocket…_damn it! I left my cell phone in the car, because I thought since mom has…oh crap!_

And of course bad things always comes in threes, as if being stranded in the middle of no where wasn't enough….

Thunk! A black feathered arrow landed five feet to the left of her.

"OMG!" Skyler screamed partly in surprise and partly in frustration. Another one shot by her, except three feet closer.

Around this time her 'fight or flight' instinct kicked in and her rational sense moved out. Despite the glaring fact that she should be in the TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY WITH NO ARROWS, she decided to run anyways.

A very good idea, for now.

Pretty soon she was ducking through trees, and before long she could hear thudding steps and high-pitch screeching behind her. There were no more arrows, apparently because of the trees…lucky for her.

Apparently, according to whatever law that's out there, when there's one good thing, there's bound to be one bad thing.

Somehow, in some sick twist of fate they had gotten in front of her, or at least one of them had. And they were definitely not human as far as she could see.

Her pursuer's face was a mottle green color, or brown beneath a thick layer of grime. His pointy teeth gnashed expectantly at her, and strangest of all, he was wearing an armor and holding a crude toy-like, but definitely deadly sword.

_Okay, I must be dreaming…_The monster lung and Skyler duck to one side. _Uh, so…maybe not… I should make use of self-defense before I get 'dream-chopped!' I'm a black-belt for crying out loud!_

Skyler bit her bottom lip nervously, but her fist clench in determination. _Okay, just like practice. _

She duck again, and ran around the monster. Before it could response Skyler knelt down and swung her legs in an arc tripping the monster. Without waiting for it to get up Skyler kicked the sword away from it and gave it a kick in the stomach that sent it flying. The thing gave a loud screech, _oh dear, that cannot be good. _On instinct, Skyler dived for the sword and duck behind a tree. True to her thought two other monsters arrived and were heading her way. _OMG! This thing is nothing like fencing. It's heavy!_ Her eyes caught a branch on the ground and she threw down the sword and went after the branch. She grabbed the branch and this time, without waiting for the monsters to attack she went first. The first one jabbed its sword at her, she block it and twirled the tree limb toward its head and knocked it down. Then reversing the twirl, she managed to block the other one's swing and banged it on the head with the branch.

_Okay…please be dead, or at least be out…I'm getting tired…_ Of course contrary to her plea, they weren't out…in fact…

Thud…this time the arrow didn't land on the ground, it landed on her back toward her right shoulder blade.

"Shit!" Skyler yelled as she turned around to find another monster behind her holding a black short bow. She hurled the branch at the monster despise the screaming pain on her back. It knocked the bow out of its hand, and before it could picked the bow up Skyler rammed her fist into the side of its face and kneed it in its stomach.

"You bloody bastards! Ganging up on a woman," punch, kick, "four against one," punch, kick, and punch, "didn't your mother teach you any manner,"punch, "Bloody idiot." Punch, kick, kick, and kick.

Another thud…

Skyler turned around and saw a dead monster on the ground behind her with its sword at its side. The other two was dead too, each with an arrow at its throat. Skyler raised her eyebrows, but before she could even raise a question in her mind, the pain she had been ignoring came back in a hundred fold. She fell to the ground with her left hand reaching behind her…

"I would not pull the arrow out if I were you human, it has barbs in it." A heavily accented voice sounded behind her.

Skyler winced, "If you're here to kill me or whatever else you people do around here, would you kindly do it before I die of blood poisoning or gangrene."

"It is true we do not like trespassers, but that does not mean we have no manners to kill a helpless lady." The voice said again behind, Skyler could distinctively hear the smirk in his voice. Skyler shot off the ground and turned around to face the newly appeared, "Just because I'm female, doesn't mean I'm bloody helpless!" Skyler growled. As if to demonstrate life is full of ironies, she swayed, and fell backwards. However someone caught her before she even touched the ground. And of course just as it's the first time for her to fight a monster, it's the first time she fainted too.


	2. Bad Attitudes

**Hello this is Kohakumiyu I hope you'll like the story so far! And yes I know I have some grammar mistakes, if not a lot, feel free to point them out! Anyways review! Oh and I don't own any of characters here except for Ashlocke and Skyler. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Damn, my head hurts,_ was the first thought that came into Skyler's mind when she woke up.

_Okaaaaayyyy, where the heck am I?_ That was her second thought when she found herself in a brightly lit room that was simply but somehow elegantly decorated with delicately carved vines intertwining authentic ones.

"You are in Lothlorien, the land of the Galadhrims. And I am Lady Galadriel." A faint whispery voice said liltingly as if singing a song.

Skyler turned toward the door and saw a tall woman came in. This Lady Galadriel had the longest hair that rippled down in gold cascades; her pale skin glittered in the silvery light while her blue eyes sparkled like the sky.

_Uh…must be coincidence that she just happened to answer my questions, right?_

_I'm afraid not_, a faintly amused voice echoed inside her head.

Skyler stared at Galadriel in shock, "Ehhhhh, please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

Galadriel smiled slightly, "No, I can speak to you in your mind; however I'm sure you would prefer if I speak out loud."

Skyler gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, definitely."

"Since you are better now, do you mind introducing yourself, and tell me what brought you to Lothlorien." Lady Galadriel inquired gently.

Skyler unconsciously reached behind her and felt for her wound. It was bandaged and at least it didn't hurt at much as before. Then she looked down and found herself dressed in a silvery night gown, "Umm, I hope you didn't throw away my clothes."

Galadriel raised her eyebrows, but replied, "Well, your clothes were too torn to be fixed, hence they were disposed of. However, your boots were in good condition, and they are in the closet."

Skyler nodded, "Excellent. Anyways…umm, I'm not exactly sure where I am so far. Because one moment I was shopping with my mother…" Skyler trailed off when she saw a faint questioning look on Galadriel.

"Shopping…you know, like buying stuff…eh things, like clothes?" Skyler offered astounded that the word 'shopping' isn't in their vocabulary.

Galadriel nodded indicating for her to go on.

"Well, so we were buying clothes, and I went to try on those boots that I was wearing when I came here, and I look into a mirror…and…um…oh yea…and there was this weird swirl thingy I think, on the mirror and I touch it….eh…then I landed here."

"What land were you from?" Galadriel asked.

"Let's see, city is San Diego, state California, country is United States, and Earth the planet, or land, whatever you said." Feeling she had to add more, Skyler said, "eh, a state is a section of a country, and a country would be like….kingdom?"

"Earth?"

Skyler nodded, "Why?"

"Well my dear, this is Middle-earth."

Skyler turned paled, "Oh dear…ummm…year 2005?"

"No, 2480 the Third Age." Galadriel said.

"OMG!" Skyler breathed out, "this isn't, this isn't where I'm from, it's no where near! What the physic happened!"  
"Be calm, child." Galadriel said comfortingly.

"I'm not calm, I'm freaking out!" Skyler said, struggling not to screech, of course that plan completely failed when she caught sight of the woman's ears, they were pointed.

"Whoa!" Skyler yelled, and she saw Galadriel winced as if she was right next to her ears, "What's wrong with your ears!"

Galadriel looked at her in surprise, "Surely you have heard of elves?"

"Elves? You mean short little people with squeaky voices and wears pointy hat? You sure don't look like them, and they are not even real!"

Skyler thought Galadriel looked slightly indignant when she replied, "Elves are generally taller than humans, and we do not wear pointy hats."

Skyler winced and slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration, "I am so so so very screwed."

"Screwed?"

"Well, that simply means I am a very deep hole, you know trouble?" Skyler explained, "Okay, breathe in, out, in…out…, good okay…." Skyler muttered to herself.

"Okay let's see, I am currently in Lothlorien on Middle-earth in Third Age which looks a lot like the medieval ages. So…oh yeah…that's why they have arrows, so…no cars probably, and no cell phone, oh gods…no toilets….crap…that's no a lot of things…" Skyler grumbled to herself as she tried to assess the situation while Galadriel looked on almost amusedly, "eh, mother would probably be freaking out, and calling the police. I'm officially off the education system, at least until I get back, that's good, I think. And eh… I think that's it….oh I might have to get a job here to pay rent and stuff…oh dear god…At least I have a work permit…"

Finally Galadriel cut in and said, "My dear you do not have to do anything you don't want to here. You are a guest and you would be treated as one."

Skyler stopped her soliloquy and looked at her: "What? But don't I have to give you money to stay here, you know so I wouldn't be a burden, and stuff."

Galadriel laughed, "Do not worry about that now, in time you will adjust to how we live. You seem to be different even from the humans in this world. Just as well, perhaps you will bring something new to us. A joy that has been lost for years."

Skyler looked at her questioningly, "What? Never mind, I'll just mind my own business. But just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

Galadriel laughed, "Thousands of years old, young child."

"Oh dear, and I thought I was old, I'm seventeen. Oh and by the way, I'm Skyler Evans. You may call me Sky if you want to; sometimes even I find my name to be a mouthful. So um, what do I do now?"

Galadriel smiled at her and said, "Well, first we shall get you dressed and I will introduce Lothlorien to you."

"Not Middle-earth? Oops sorry, I should be grateful already…don't mind me, really, I always end up saying the wrong thing."

"It's quite alright, no, not Middle-earth. To you, a young child, it could be too dangerous."

"You mean like that monster thing?"

"Orcs, yes, like those." Galadriel said as she took out a dress from the closet.

Skyler made an audible wince, "You don't have pants? Please, I promise if you let me wear pants I won't ever ask for anything else!"

"Pants?"

"You know like what guys…male people wear."

Galadriel raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, she put the dress back and from the bottom of the closet she took out a set of grey hoses with a soft silk shirt and a pair of soft suede boots, "I'm sure these would be more comfortable then your boots. The ladies said the material of your shoes were quite rough."

"Wow!" Skyler grinned as she hopped off the bed, "You are the nicest person in the world!"

Galadriel looked at her in amusement, "Come I will help you dress the first time, from your clothes I could see how these would pose some difficulty."

Soon after Skyler was dressed and she followed Galadriel out to find herself high up in a tree. Slowly she winded her way down the stair and at last when she was on the ground to suck in her breath at the sheer exquisiteness of Lothlorien. Everywhere she could see is soft golden lights. The houses here are incorporated along with the trees that made them seem like part of the nature. White winding stairs and tree houses molded beautifully into the green surrounding.

"Oh…wow…this is like fairytales…it's so…wow!" Skyler found herself awed to speechless as she turned around and around to take in the view.

Galadriel laughed softly, as she stopped Skyler's twirling and led her to walk on, "Come, we would not want you to be dizzy so soon."

* * *

_Here a long intermediate period in the record of Lady Skyler of Lothlorien was missing. Perhaps it was lost through the ages, perhaps she was too preoccupied to write down her thoughts; whatever the reason was we will never know. However, the record picked up again three years after._

"Rumil, is it true that the Marchwarden is coming back?" Skyler asked as she trudged along beside the tall elf, "I never did get to thank him for saving me."

"Hey I helped too!" the gangly elf pouted.

Skyler threw her head and laugh, "Oh yea and Orophin too, but how come you guys stayed and he went back?"

"Well, he just had his turn to come home, and we were out there forever."

"I thought elves like nature."

"There is a difference between like and obsession. WE like nature, Haldir is obsessed with it."

"What? You are not making any sense. Anyways what is the Marchwarden like?"

Rumil smirked, "Well, he's slightly overbearing, never smiles, and…"

Suddenly a steely voice ranged out to the left of them, "And what?" Rumil turned slightly paled and turned toward the sound. And right there standing by the fountain was the tall silver eye elf Skyler had first saw three years before.

Skyler laughed again, "Rumil! You are in deep this time!" She sat down right where she stood and continued to chuckle. Rumil sent a pleading look at her.

Skyler shook her head still laughing and she dust her self off and stood up again. She turned to the Marchwarden and bowed, "Hello, I'm Skyler, or Sky. It doesn't matter which one you use."

"And I am Haldir of Lothlorien, what has my brother been telling you?" Haldir responded frigidly.

Skyler shrugged, "Nothing much really, he basically told me everything except for your name. It was wretchedly annoying to say 'Marchwarden' every time."

Haldir raised his eyebrows, "Every time meaning topics that concerned me appeared many times?"

Skyler nodded and replied, "Well, of course you did save me, and I spend most of my times with Rumil and Orophin anyways, so…duh!"

"Duh?"

Rumil added, "Meaning: isn't it obvious. Sky is not from around here."

Haldir nodded, "yes, words travels fast, the new wardens have been talking about the human from another land."

"Pardon me, people but I'm right here, even if I'm shorter than you, you don't have to ignore me."

"Most humans would be shorter." Haldir replied, a glint of amusement shone in his eyes.

"Well most be genetics, Mother was tall too."

"Or it could be that you're just big." Rumil supplied.

Skyler quirked her lips and held up her hand, "You have five seconds to run before I make sure you will never reproduce again."

"You wouldn't dare, Haldir's here."

"And I wouldn't stop her." Haldir said deadpanned.

"Five…Four…" Rumil gulped and then without another word he took off.

As Soon as he disappeared Skyler broke out laughed, "Oh, dear, what a trip. And here I thought all elves are old and stuffy."

Haldir stared at her, "We are not old and stuffy."

Skyler made a face at him, "Trust me, when you've live for hundreds of years, you've got to be old and stuffy, it is a given."

"And who said that?"

"I did." Skyler replied frankly.

"And who said you are right?"

"I did. And I have researches to prove it, the last time I saw Lady Galadriel, she tried to stuff me into a dress, now tell me that's not being old and stuffy."

"It isn't it is called being a proper lady." Haldir retorted as he started walking with Skyler.

"Blah, a proper lady would never be willing bound up and stuffed into something fluffy and lacey." Suddenly she looked at him strangely and grinned, "You know we just got introduced, and here you are arguing with me like we've known each other forever. Kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"Creepy?"

"You know out of ordinary?"

"No, it is called a dialogue." Haldir said stiffly.

Skyler laughed, "You are so ancient."

"I am not, you're too young." Haldir replied.

"Never mind that, I don't have to be reminded of it everyday! It's so annoying; you guys are archaic, old, and prehistoric. It is ridiculous! And yet you still managed to look completely immaculate! Now that is amazing!"

Haldir suddenly stopped as he stared at the human beside him, "You ARE different."

"What?"

"I've heard of you from many elves, and the only word they described you with was, different."

Skyler laughed again, and shook her head, "No I'm not different, I'm just human. There's a big difference there!"

"I've seen humans before; they are dirty, quarrelsome, and weak." Haldir said almost disgustedly.

Skyler frowned at him, "No they're not…" she paused, and then added, "at least not in my world. Some of them may be cruel and dirty and all that but a lot of them are brave and spirited. They treasure every second like gold and dare to go after what they want."

"Not the humans I've seen." Haldir said, "perhaps humans in your world are different."

Skyler shrugged, "Nah, I think it's just you've never met a good person. I would like to see the world someday, you know, outside Lothlorien. I've never been out before, well at least not after I came in."

"Why would you want to be out?"

"For adventure and for a breather you know."

"The world is no longer safe for wandering, especially for a human." Haldir said emphasizing the last word.

Skyler ignored his slight on humans and replied, "Yeah that's what Galadriel told me, but I can take care of myself perfectly. I've been practicing sword fighting. Well, I actually spend the first month dawdling and then I got bored so I went to ask Lady Galadriel for something to do, and she introduced me to Rumil and Orophin. And then I started practicing and stuff."

"How well are you in sword fighting?" Haldir asked his face in a habitual cold façade.

"I'm okay at it, I'm still using a wooden sword that I helped carved because your swords are queer, they have a LONG handle."

"It is called a double grip sword."

"I know, but I didn't learn it that way." Skyler made a grimace, "and besides it's already a wonder that I even know HOW to use a sword. I mean tons of people in my world never even touch a sword in their entire life!"

"Really." Haldir said uninterestedly while giving her a look that says 'do I look like I care?'

Skyler glared at him, "Really, you don't have to be a pain all the time, gosh! One would think you got something stuck up your you-know-where," she paused then continued, "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm ranting, but gods, your attitude is something to drive a person crazy."

Skyler finished with a sign and threw up her hands before walking away in a huff leaving behind a slightly shaken if not astounded Marchwarden.

The next morning when Skyler arrived at the practice range Rumil and Orophin were no where in sight. Instead, a familiar image of a tall silvery haired elf presented himself.

Skyler raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Oh look what the wind blew in today."

Haldir continued practicing shooting but said, "I assure you Lady Skyler, I am fully entitled to the practice range just as you are."

"Oh, okay." Skyler shrugged.

"Would you care to have a contest with me?"

Skyler glared at the elf, "Are you trying to make a joke? Because I'm sure you know fully well I can't shoot an arrow for the life of me. Rumil's bound to have told you that already."

Haldir stopped shooting and turned around to face her, "Well then it is time for you to learn, Lady Skyler."

"Don't call me that, and why should I learn archery anyways, like you said I'm just a human."

"But humans treasure every second like gold, do they not?"

Skyler glared at him but unable to find any responses to give she gave up and went up beside him, "Well?"

* * *

**Yes! Two chapters down, I'm sorry if they seemed hurried, but I have a bad habit of wanting to get to the good part! Anyways for those of you who are Eomer lovers I'm afraid you are going to have to wait awhile...And as for Haldir, I'm trying to make it less love at first sight, because personally I think that takes all the fun out of it. **

**km**


	3. Daily Dallies

**kohakumiyu (km):** weeeeeee the third chapter, sorry for the wait! Oh and in reply to one of my wonder reviewers (thank you thank you) I'm sorry about the Eomer couple thing

but I just have to do it, so pretty pretty please! Just ignore the standard for once, awright? okee now onwards with the story, oops sorry disclaimer first right?

**Skyler:** I don't like Haldir he's annoying

**km:** So?

**Skyler:** so why can't I have Rumil and Orophin back, they're nice! (pout).

**km:** Because I like Haldir, it's too bad I don't own him or anyone except you and Ashlocke of course.

**Skyler:** Hey you don't own us either, we're your best friend...well your best friend/cousin(Skyler)and aunt (Ashlocke) really.

**km:** Okay anymore whining from you I will let you marry the Balrog.

**Skyler:** Wahhhhh! Kohakumiyu is mean!

**km:** (sigh) see what I have to deal with everyday?

**Ashlocke**: thank God I'm not really your mother. By the way why did I just disappeared?

**km:** ehhh, because you've done your job and you're finished?

**Ashlocke:** kohakumiyu if you do not put me back into the story I will personally kill you.

**km:** but but but...

**Ashlocke:** NO BUTS

**km: **okay how 'bout I write another one for you eh?

**Ashlocke:** (glare) you better

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Allo, you're here early." Skyler said sarcastically as she trudged into the archery range.

Haldir smirked slightly, "It is not that I am early, it is that you're late."

Skyler glared at him, "Well excuse me… I just happens to need sleep." Then she caught sight of a new bow in Haldir's hand and her eyes lit up, "Ooooh, is that for me?"

"What do you think?" Haldir asked coolly.

Skyler grinned madly, "Excellent! I finally have my own bow, what about a sword now!" Haldir glared at her and Skyler laughed, "Sorry, just joking." Haldir shook his head good naturally and motioned her to come closer then gave her the bow.

"I will give you the quiver tomorrow."

Skyler stared at him, "Did you make this?"

Haldir didn't answer and Skyler took that as a yes, she laughed and gave him a quick hug, "You're adorable."

Haldir glowered at her, "Fine, fine, not adorable," Skyler grinned sheepishly, "Nice, you're nice, okay?"

A faint smile appeared on Haldir's face and Skyler gave him a punch good naturally, "You just like making fun of me, don't you?"

"And that is only because you are 'adorable' to make fun of." Haldir said and Skyler rolled her eyes, "Come we have to continue Sindarin today."

"What? We're not practicing?"

"Lady Skyler, you already put off studying for a week now, I would deem it reasonable for you to continue it today."

Skyler pouted but she sighed, "Alright."

An hour later…

"Funny, I never noticed how exceedingly difficult it is to learn elvish." Skyler grumbled as she poured over the vocabulary on the table with Haldir.

"It is called Sindarin, not elvish."

"Same difference."

"I believe I can finally understand why Rumil and Orophin gave up on you."

Skyler raised her head and glowered at him, "Excuse me, they did not gave up on me! The last time I heard some Marchwarden decided to send his brothers back to the borders just because they played a trick on him, and a quite insignificant trick for that matter. They only 'misplaced' your sword!"

Haldir responded indifferently, "It was for their own well being, they lack discipline."

"They do not, they're just interesting!" Skyler retorted as she went back to her Sindarin lessons, a few seconds later she smack her head against the wooden table, "Oh by Valar somebody please kill me!"

Haldir sighed, "Come, we shall stop for the time being, I fear for my own health if we should continue."

"Yes!" Skyler grinned as she jumped up and gave Haldir a hug, "You are my best friend!" Haldir stiffened then relaxed as he accepted the unexpected assault.

"And just a few moments ago someone believed I was boring." Haldir said dryly.

Skyler ignored the jib and started hopping away from the garden, "Come on, you don't honestly expect me to sit here studying the whole day willingly! Especially on such a nice day!"

"You always said that." Haldir remarked as he followed Skyler out of the garden.

"Truly, don't be so nit picky, I mean, do you just memorize everything I ever said?"

"It is not hard, you are very repetitive."

Skyler stopped to turn around and made a face at him, "Really be nice! I have just come to a conclusion that you're not unfriendly. You just sound like you are, but inside, you are just a big softy, so do try to live up to my conclusion."

Haldir laughed, and Skyler said triumphantly, "Ha, see, you laughed, therefore you're not really a bad person after all."

"I'm afraid I don't have to live up to anything because I resent your belief that I am a big softy on the inside since I am not."

Skyler grinned and jumped back beside him, "Of course you are, you're nice enough to give me a break!"

Haldir smirked, "Yes in exchange for me to live longer."

Skyler threw up her hands in defeat, "You are absolutely hopeless, can't you be pleasant for once?"

"Oh but I am, Lady Skyler."

"Yeah, probably, comparing to the way you talk to Rumil and Orophin. I swear, you enjoy making them sweat. And stop calling me that!"

"First of all, there is nothing wrong exerting my authority over my brothers, and secondly, why should I stop?"

"You're the most annoying elf ever! You do realize that no one and I do mean no one calls me a lady except for you!"

"That's because you don't want them to." Haldir responded deadpanned.

"Well yeah, I told you that too, but do you listen? No, you don't you stubbornly arrogant elf." Skyler said stomping her feet.

Haldir glance down amusedly which made Skyler angrier, "You just like to make me mad, don't you?" she said as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Not really Lady Skyler." Haldir replied but a small grin on his face betrayed his thoughts.

"Yes you do," Skyler snapped, but her face softened, "However, it is nice to see you smile, makes you look less like a statue."

"Pardon?"

"You know, you always look so cold and stuff, kind of like a statue, a marble statue."

Haldir stared at her for a while then turned away and whispered something. "What?" Skyler asked.

Haldir turned back and to Skyler's surprise, he gave her a small smile, "Nothing Lady Skyler, nothing at all."

Skyler shook her head at him, "Whatever. Come, I heard Lady Galadriel's daughter has arrived yesterday or maybe it was the day before that? Anyways, I want to see what she's like. If she's anything like Lady Galadriel, she's probably very pretty. But all elves are very pretty anyways, sometimes it makes one feels kind of lowly just to look at them, at least for me it's like that." Skyler said the last part while wrinkling her nose as she started to walk again.

"You don't really have to debase yourself so, you do quite well for a human." Haldir said offhandedly.

Skyler laughed and looked at him, "Why thank you Marchwarden Haldir, I do believe the sun has risen from the west today, seeing as someone has charmed your tongue to allow you to produce something eloquent and complimentary."

Haldir's mouth twitched but his cold façade held, "I reserve my compliments until I see fit."

"How quaint." Skyler muttered said tugging her hair, "Where are we going anyways?"

Haldir glanced at her, "You mentioned you wanted to see Lady Celebrian, daughter of the Lord and Lady."

"Oh yea, but can I really? Won't she be busy?"

"No, Lady Galadriel has said that she wants you to meet her daughter also."

"Oi, excellent then." Skyler grinned, "Are you going to stay though?"

"Why?"

"Well, it would feel kind of weird for me to be alone and talk to her, I don't really know her, after all."

"You had no problem conversing with me."

"Well you're different."

Haldir raised his eyebrows, "Oh really."

"Oh shush, don't get all weird. I could hardly be shy around a person who carried me all the way from the edge of Lothlorien to the city."

"Hm, and who told you that?"

"Rumil."

"He must be exaggerating then."

"I doubt it, after all he said he didn't carry me, and neither did Orophin. And I honestly doubt I flew here. Admit it I am a lovable person, while at least not despicable, right?"

"No you're not despicable."

"So we're friends then?"

Haldir look at her coolly, "Why else would we be conversing?"

Skyler laughed, "I don't know, you could be…oh I don't know, I do like you though even if you're not as funny as Orophin or Rumil. You are more fascinating, I think."

"I see."

"Okay…I think I'll retract that statement…"

"Come, Lady Celebrian is currently with Lady Galadriel." Haldir said as he winded up a stair.

"Excellent." Skyler grinned as she followed him.

"Ah greetings Haldir and Skyler." Lady Galadriel smiled when she saw them. Her daughter Celebrian inclined her head in a modest greeting too. It was clear that she inherited more from her father, for her hair was silver and her eyes were grey; to Skyler she looked like a star twinkling in the sky.

"Greetings my ladies, I shall leave Skyler here with you now." Haldir said, Skyler could have sworn she saw him smirked as he left.

Skyler held back a wince and looked at Celebrian nervously.

"Come here my dear, I promise my daughter won't bite." Lady Galadriel said amusedly when she sensed Skyler's nervousness.

Skyler blushed but she walked closer to the sofa that the two were sitting on.

"Would you care to sit beside me?" Celebrian asked kindly patting the sit between her and Galadriel. Skyler nodded and sat down, "Do tell me about you, for mother often brought up your name."

Skyler blushed again but said, "Well, my name is Skyler Evans, Sky for short. Ummm, currently twenty-years-old, I think. I ummm, came here three years ago, and I've always wanted to have a twin." Skyler winced, "Sorry that just kind of got blurted out randomly."

Celebrian smiled, "my dear I would think your mother would absolutely blanched at your last words."

Skyler laughed, "She did when I told her that, and she went on ranting for another hour about how hard it is to take care of twins."

"Indeed," Galadriel added, "my grandsons are twins, I'm afraid they gave Celebrian numerous headaches."

"They did, I still remember the time when they decided to go on an adventure to slay a dragon. It took Glorfindel, their tutor, nearly a week to convince them to stay. And they were only children then." Celebrian smiled in remembrance.

"But isn't it awesome though, I mean having someone who look exactly like you?"

"Not at all," Celebrian said shaking her head, "A lot of times Elrohir and Elladan gets dreadfully tired to getting mixed up. I'm afraid even Arwen, their younger sister, gets confused when she was young."

"Oi," Skyler said making a face, "I guess that's true, I look kind of like my mom, and some times people gets us mix up even though we look nothing alike. And it is kind of annoying." Skyler's face grew slightly downcast as she thought of her mom and she look away sadly.

"It's alright my dear, I'm sure your mother is fine wherever she is, and she would want you to be happy too." Celebrian said kindly.

"It's not that, I mean, I just miss her, that's all." Skyler said trying not to cry.

Galadriel sighed and patted Skyler's head, "Shh, it's quite alright."

Skyler wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your good time."

Celebrian shook her head gently, "No, it is good for you to talk of your mom; it might help you fell better."

Skyler smiled weakly, "yeah, probably," then she added brightly, "Do you want to come with me to the kitchen; I've wanted to try this new dessert for days!"

Celebrian turned to her mother, "Do you want to come?"

"No, you two can go, I'm afraid I have to convince your father to brush his hair again," Galadriel sighed, "What am I going to do with that elf, waking up with the messiest hair in all middle-earth, and never having the patience to even comb it!"

Celebrian giggled as she stood up, "Come on, you would not want to be here when mother brushes father's hair. They get into terrible arguments about it."

Skyler looked at her incredulously, "All for a mop of hair? Gosh." But she followed Celebrian towards the kitchen anyways.

That night after she returned from the kitchen she decided to walk around in the garden. She can't quite go back yet, there's this barrier, this dam inside of her that is threatening to explode. The past few hours she spend making bread and desserts with Celebrian had reminded her of the time she spend with her mother. Her mother who had always been there for her; who had raised her almost entirely on her own. Her mother who had taken the place of both parents.

She sat down on the side of the fountain and looked into the reflecting water. In its calm surface she saw a girl with a slightly tanned face that had just begun to pale in the deep woods of Lothlorien, dark brown eyes, and a stubborn chin. A lot of people said she looked like her mother but she knew that's not true because Ashlocke had soft graceful curves and delicate features that she could never hope to have. And although her mother never said it Skyler knew she was more like her dad with the boyish features and the proud tilt of the head.

Let's face it she would probably look a lot better as a guy than a girl with the high cheekbones and the slightly round stature.

Yet Ashlocke always scold her for lack of self-confidence and when she complained that she's not like her, Ashlocke would just smile and tap her heart and said, "we're more alike than you would ever know, I was just like you when I was your age."

A drop of water disturbed the peaceful water and it was soon followed by a stream as the tears fell unceasingly from her face. It wasn't fair, her mom was all she had and now the Valar had taken her away from her mom. Skyler bit her lip, trying to stop crying but years of hiding away her loneness and pretending everything was alright just surfaced and would not be suppressed.

_Mom…please…I miss you…mom…_her shoulder was shaking and trembling as she struggled to contain herself. The elves would never cry, she thought bitterly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she swiveled around to find Haldir standing behind her. Skyler quickly lowered her head and wiped off the tear stains on her face but her eyes were still watery.

"Yes?"

Haldir gazed at her, a hint of softness entered his eyes, "You can cry if you want to," he sat down beside her, "my should is not just good for hitting." Skyler stared at him in surprise then tears began falling again. She collapsed into his arms, "I miss her, Gods I miss her so bad…why, why does it have to be me! Why!...oh god…I need her here, please!" she sobbed as she held on to Haldir as if he was her only anchor on this world. Haldir returned the embrace just as tightly while stroking her hair lightly.

After a while her weeping finally cease and she raised her head to look at Haldir.

"Thank you." Skyler said softly, "I'm sorry, you didn't have to be here to see me like this. I'm twenty years old and I'm crying for my mother, how pathetic is this."

Haldir shook his head, "No don't ever say that, it is natural for anyone to miss their parents."

"Even elves?"

"Even elves."

"Thank you." Skyler whispered fiercely as she gave him a hug again.

"I will always be here for you, you know that do you not?"

"I know." Skyler nodded. Haldir reached over and gently wiped the tear stains off her face, "Come, I will walk with you back to your talan."

The incident was never mentioned again, but Skyler could still remember the utter tenderness that was in Haldir's eyes when he was looking at her. It was something that reached down deep inside of her and spread a feeling of warmth.

For the next few days Skyler spend most of her times with Celebrian and in that time she grew quite close to the Lady of Rivendell. Of course spending most of her time with Celebrian doesn't mean she's neglecting Haldir. She would never do that, because he is part of her now, a part that cannot be separated. And if it wasn't for the fact that Skyler knew Haldir couldn't get jealous, she would have sworn he was.

"I take it you are going to Lady Celebrian's talan again?" Haldir asked coolly.

Skyler grinned at Haldir and said, "Oh really Haldir, is that jealousy I hear?"

Haldir just glanced at her coldly and said, "Why should I be jealous, it is an emotion relatively unheard of in elves."

Skyler shrugged and walk up to him to gave him a pat on his arm, "Don't worry, you are irreplaceable. After all, you are my best friend."

Haldir's mouth curved up slightly, "I'm honored."

"You should be! And talking about friends, when is Rumil and Orophin coming back? I swear it's been months!"

"In about two or three years."

"What?"

"If I had my ways they would be spending their whole lives on the border."

"Are you kidding? Two or three years?"

Haldir just looked at her nonchalantly.

Skyler winced, "Oh yes, the good ol' elven immortality," she shook her head, "Blah. Anyways, I will see you later. Alright?"

"Fine." Haldir replied curtly.

Skyler smiled, she had long learned to ignore that freezing façade of his because she knew deep inside he's not like that. She turned around and set off toward Celebrian's talan.


	4. Feelings I Can't Explain

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT!" Skyler gasped, "Do you really mean it!"

Celebrian nodded smiling, "yes, mother said you could come with me to Rivendell."

"OMG, why didn't you tell me earlier, you're leaving tomorrow, you know."

"Mother was afraid you would be too excited and unable to wait."

"Oh my goodness, Rivendell…and…traveling!" Skyler whispered excitedly, then she jumped and enveloped Celebrian in a hug, "You are the best ever!"

Celebrian laughed, "By Valar my dear, calm yourself down, it is not good for your health to be so excited."

Skyler squeezed tighter before she let go, "Oh, do you mind if I leave now? I just have to go tell Haldir!"

Celebrian shook her head, "No my dear, go ahead. And don't worry about packing, I'm sure we will have everything you need in Rivendell."

"Thank you so much!" Skyler said before she run toward Haldir's talan.

She arrived a few minutes later banging on the door.

"What happened?" Haldir asked worriedly when he opened the door and saw Skyler, "Why are you not at Lady Celebrian's talan?"

Skyler just laughed and gave him a hug, "You will not believe what she just told me!" Skyler said as she pulled back.

"Well?" Haldir asked still slightly shocked from the hug.

"Lady Galadriel has given permission for me to accompany Celebrian to Rivendell!"

The look on Haldir's face was priceless, for the first time since Skyler knew him, Haldir was speechless.

After a few minutes when Haldir failed to give any reply Skyler said impatiently, "Well? Are you happy for me?"

Haldir nodded, still speechless but then he finally said, "Are you sure it will be safe?"

Skyler grinned, "Of course, it's Lady Celebrian, I'm sure it will be perfectly fine." Then she asked worriedly, "What's wrong? You look weird."

Haldir shook his head, "Nothing," then said stiffly, "I am just happy for you."

Skyler glanced at him, "Okay, now you're starting to freak me out." And she poked him, "Where's Haldir and what have you done with him?"

"You wouldn't want to do that."

Skyler smirked, "Do what?" then she poked him again, "this?"

Haldir raised his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Ah! Creepy Haldir is back." Skyler yelled then she grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

Haldir shook his head and smiled slightly, "Come, since today is your last day let us take a walk in the gardens."

Skyler shrugged, "Sure, I know, even I didn't think Lady Galadriel would spring this on me. It is quite a surprise."

"My lady, after you." Haldir said as he bowed.

Skyler laughed but went ahead.

After a few minutes of walking in the garden Skyler finally spoke up, "You are confusing."

"Excuse me?" Haldir said as he stopped walking.

"I said you are confusing."

"And may I ask why?"

"Because sometimes you are just plain nice with the smile and all that, and then sometimes you are just cold and blah."

"Blah?" Haldir repeated amusingly.

"Yeah."

Haldir walked toward a bench and sat down; he motioned for her to do the same: "I know I have not been nice but I do believe we are friends. Do you agree?"

Skyler looked at him in surprise and placed her hand against his forehead, "Nope, you don't have a fever. Oh no, you must must have gotten into Lord Celebrian's wine."

Haldir glared at her and Skyler replied, "Oh come on, it is very unusual of you to say something like that! Oh well, don't you worry about that we are always best friends, okay? Even if you're like frigidia all the times I know deep inside you value our friendship very much."

Haldir nodded while Skyler cocked her head to one side and stared at him then she added, "Okay spill, I know you didn't take me here to talk about our friendship or to see the bloody flowers."

Haldir smirked and stood up, "Come I shall escort you back to your talan, you will need your rest tonight."

Skyler stared at him opened mouthed then she said, "You are an impossible elf do you know that?"

"Yes." Then just as Skyler started to stand up she lost her balance and trip, but before she could touch the ground Haldir caught her and lift her upright against him. Skyler was so close to him that she could smell his scent of spring leaves.

_This feel so…right…_ Skyler thought then she blushed madly, she looked up into his face and caught a fleeting glance of emotion flying across his façade. As if both realizing the situation they're in the two flew apart. Haldir was the first to regain his composure of course.

"Come." He said curtly. Skyler steadied herself and followed him.

That night Skyler lay awake on her bed unable to sleep. She tossed and turned but she couldn't figure out why she was still awake. It would be easier to say that she couldn't sleep because of the excitement from the trip, but it would be a lie. Because deep down she knew it wasn't that, it was more complicated. It was something that she wasn't ready to admit or even think of. This restlessness continued into the morning and so for the first time in her life Skyler was up at dawn pacing her room.

A knock on the door came around six or seven in the morning and Skyler stopped her pacing to open the door revealing the Marchwarden. Bathed in the golden morning light his hair seemed to glow and shimmer while his piercing silver eyes seemed to look straight through her mind. As impeccable as always, not one hair or clothes was out of place on Haldir. He stood straightly against the shadow of her door, a product of years of training and elven manners.

Skyler shook her head to clear her mind of those boggling thoughts that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Allo Haldir." Skyler said trying to cover up the fact that she hasn't slept for the whole night. However Haldir, being the perceptive elf he is, tear right through her pretense and asked coolly, "Too excited about the trip to sleep?"

Skyler shrugged unable to response because she knew it wasn't the trip that robbed her of her sleep.

_OMG, what's wrong with me, of all the time to think of these kind of things I have to choose now. GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Skyler screamed soundlessly into her head.

If Haldir did caught a hint of uneasiness in the answer he chose to ignore it and his face remained stonily impassive as he offered his arm.

Skyler laughed nervously but she grabbed her sword and her bow then placed her hand on his arm to allow him to lead her down the talan stairs. The entire walk to the gate was silent, a rather uneasy and tensioned fill silence. When they finally reached the gate Celebrian was already there with a few elves escorts. They were to take the Redhorn Pass hence the lack of soldiers. Celebrian smiled when she saw Skyler as did Galadriel.

Skyler turned to Haldir and smiled weakly, "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you soon, I hope."

Haldir nodded stiffly, his face still expressionless.

"Come my dear, it is time to depart." Lady Galadriel said softly.

Skyler nodded, she looked at Haldir and a sense of unexplainable fear grew in her heart, a fear of goodbye and a fear of something else she couldn't place. Throwing caution to the wind, Skyler reached up and pulled on his arm. Haldir bent down slightly and a glint of question arose in his eyes. On pure impulse Skyler kissed his cheek and then without looking back again she turned and left. If she had look back she would have seen the cold exterior of Marchwarden melt away to be replaced by an emotion so strong and so real that it was nearly raw.


	5. Hello Void

Abundant of thanks to all my lovely reviewers and readers, I love you all. I could never have done this without your support. Keep up the reviewing, I welcome criticism, just not overly done. Anyways love to all again and try not to kill me after this chapter.

km

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So what is the story between you and Marchwarden Haldir?" Celebrian inquired as they make their way toward the pass. Skyler blushed slightly then said indifferently, "What do you mean, there's nothing between us except friendship."

Celebrian shook her head while laughing silently, then she said, "My dear there is no use denying it."

"Denying what?" Skyler replied stubbornly, "there is absolutely nothing between us, I mean for goodness' sakes we've only known each other for what? Four years or something?"

"You've been good friends for the whole time, haven't you?" Celebrian said knowingly.

"And, what is your point?"

"What I mean to say is," Celebrian paused then continued slowly, "Haldir and you are in love."

Skyler glared at her, "Stop it, what are you talking about? We never even really hug or you know do whatever soppy lovers were supposed to do."

Celebrian laughed, "My dear that is the notion of love. Real love doesn't occur like that, they creep up on you."

"Whatever." Skyler muttered indicating that the topic is close for discussion.

Celebrian smiled, "Well then, just keep in mind what I've said."

The party reached the pass the next day and proceeded to climb it. As Skyler advanced deeper and deeper into the mountain her restlessness grew. The path was too quiet, way too quiet. Most of the elves were strained too even though their elven façade hid the stress. Celebrian was unusually silent too.

What happened next was like a nightmare.

Suddenly black feathered arrows begin to fly towards them. Everywhere, all around them arrows flew. Skyler turned paled and grabbed her bow. The remaining elves who weren't taken down formed a ring around Celebrian but the arrows kept coming and it was difficult to shoot when one can't see the enemies. Then Skyler heard a cry, she turned around to see Celebrian on the ground with an arrow to her shoulder.

"Celebrian!" Skyler cried as she dropped down on her knees next to Celebrian, "Okay, hold still." Skyler said as she reached down for her dagger. She checked the arrows for barbs, satisfied that there were none Skyler whispered, "I'm going to pull the arrow out, please, hold still."

Celebrian nodded weakly. Skyler licked her dried lips nervously but she steadied her trembling hands and with one swift movement she pulled out the arrow. A small whimper escaped from Celebrian. Skyler ripped apart the bottom portion of her tunic and wrapped it around Celebrian.

"Lady Skyler you have to get Lady Celebrian away!" one of the guards shouted.

Skyler nodded and she pulled Celebrian up, with the Lady's daughter half leaning on her she stumbled out of the slaughtering field.

"Come on Celebrian, work with me here." Skyler said fiercely as Celebrian begin to slip.

"I feel very dizzy, Sky." Celebrian whispered.

Skyler turned even paler, _damn, it was a poison arrow._ Then instinct told her to turn around, but it was too late. Something came smashing down the back of her head and she crumpled down to the ground. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Celebrian screaming.

"Oh Valar, my head." Skyler winced as she sat up holding her throbbing head then suddenly a thought hit her, "Celebrian!"

"Here." And a shuffled sounded next to her. Within seconds Skyler's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw Celebrian crawling towards her.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in a cave's jail."

"Oh no, are you okay, the poison?" Skyler asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, they gave me something, I think to keep me alive for….torturing." Celebrian whispered her voice trembling, "how is your head. You were bleeding a lot."

"All is well, don't worry."

A raspy chuckle was heard, "What now, the human girl is awake." An orc came into view his grotesque face made even fiercer by his sneering. What made Skyler's blood ran cold however wasn't his face, it was the whip in his hand.

"So who should I start with, the pretty little elf or her human servant?" the orc snickered.

Skyler growled, "Don't you dare touch her you bastards!"

"Ho, we have a fierce one here boys!" the orc chuckled harshly, "well, we'll just start with you then, fetch her out!"

The iron door slid open with a callous groan and two orcs came in grabbing Skyler.

The rest was too horrible to describe, to Skyler the pain seemed unending as the orcs whipped and kicked and punched her until every inch of flesh on her body seemed to be ripped. No one ever heard her repeat what happened, except maybe Haldir and he never said anything either. Celebrian merely said a beating occurred, and she never went into the details. She only said…when Skyler was tossed back into the room there was blood everywhere…

"Sky, oh Valar, please answer me, Sky?" Celebrian cried as she dragged herself to the bloody bundle.

"…shh…I'm okay….don't worry…" Skyler gasped painfully.

"By Valar…" Celebrian sobbed as her hand wavered over Skyler's body, as if reading her thought Skyler grimaced, "It's fine, don't….you…don't touch me…" and then she fainted again.

The orcs came again next day and the process repeated itself since Skyler refused to let the orcs touch Celebrian. And if Skyler thought she was screaming yesterday, she was shrieking the next. When the orcs finished she wasn't moving anymore.

Celebrian muffled her own screams, "you killed her…by Valar…you killed…"

One of the orcs laughed coarsely, "We'll just leave her there for the elf to see. There's no use throwing her back in, the elf might tidy her up. She'll be our supper today"

With that the orcs left. What seems like hours later Celebrian saw a slight shudder, "Sky…sky?" she said in a low voice.

A small moan escaped the bundle, Celebrian whispered pleadingly, "Listen to me Sky, you have to crawl out of here do you hear me? You have to, they will eat you if you don't. Don't worry about me. Please, Sky, stand up and run. Run!"

Skyler stared at her, unwilling to abandon her, but Celebrian just mouthed, "Go!"

With what seemed like the last of her strength Skyler stumbled out the cave, and as if luck was with her that day the orcs were gone to who knows where. Stumbling around, Skyler bit back her screams as her body refused to cooperate with her. She knew she couldn't let the orcs see her, they would tear her apart. And so when she came to a stream, she threw herself in without hesitation. The cold water soothed and numbed her pain until she slipped into darkness once again.


	6. A Mistake

Hello my dear reviewers:

I'm so sorry that I haven't update in such a long time but lately life has simply been too hectic for me. I'm estatic that I've received so many reviews. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support. I have to confess I reread you guys' review for many times because they are the encouragements that spur me on to write more. However, I am also exceedingly sorry for those of you who thinks my story is only a pathetic attempt at fanfiction with a marysue. My characters and situations are usually based on real events and people. Authors mostly write about things that they had experienced before or things they wish to experience in the future. I admit that my stories are a bit fairytale-ish but I made them that way on purpose. The real world is a cruel place and while my stories are inadequate, they are a tribute to those great authors and filmakers who made a fantastic world for us to escape to when reality seem to be just too much to bear. Anyways enough of my rambling, I am actually happy that I've received a negative review; it is an important part in the growth of my writing. So once again, thank you all for the support and I hope my story will take you into a beautiful world as it does to me.

Your Grateful Author,

Km

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Where am I? _was Skyler's first thought. Darkness, blacker than sin, surrounded her however a wreath of warmth caressed her skin like a caring parent.

_Young human, a mistake was made, and it is now corrected. You had been sent to Middle-earth too early. The time in which you've landed was wrong hence you were taken out of it. _The voice deep and soothing, full of fire but power, echoed around her.

_What? You sent orcs after Celebrian just because of me? And what do you mean wrong time! _Skyler screamed.

_Silence! I did not sent orcs after you, it is not in my power to do so, I merely took the advantage of your death from that and lift you to…what you would called in your world, purgatory. _

_Purgatory? _Skyler asked frantically.

_Yes, the place you must rest before you move on, if you're human. _

_And who are you?_ Skyler questioned as she struggled to move; she couldn't.

_Is name important? I am the creator of this world, of this space. All Valar are my children. I am the world. _

_And you made a mistake? _Skyler scorned.

_Do not talk of things you do not understand. You were not of my world hence I do not control you. You were the first transplant from Earth, if there's ever a second one it will be successful._

If Skyler could see the person she would probably glared at him, _You are going to kidnap another one? Are you insane? And what about Celebrian? Did you kill her?_

_It is not time to tell you of Celebrian. _

_What? You killed her didn't your!_ Skyler shrieked hysterically, she felt like slapping herself, she shouldn't have left Celebrian alone.

_Enough questions! Her fate does not concern you. You shall sleep until the time is right for you to return. The Sisters were not happy correcting the fabric of time. I shall not damage the world anymore by bypassing time again. _

_What…_

_Sleep. _The voice commanded and before Skyler could argue anymore she was asleep.

The next thing Skyler knew was that it was very cold. She opened her eyes and noticed she was under a green canopy of trees. She slowly sat up and that was when she noticed she was butt naked.

"Damn it!" Skyler cursed then she noticed there were no wounds on her body. And of course that was when the orc attack came full force back into her mind. The image of Celebrian being tortured by the orcs and her eyes staring at her emerged from her mind. Two trails of tears flowed down her cheeks and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Get dressed child, you have much to do." An elderly voice said.

Skyler's head snapped up and looked around, but she could see no one except for a set of black clothes on the ground and a pair of boots. Trembling Skyler pulled on the clothes and the boots. After she finished donning on the black cloak she said, "Alright who are you?"

An old man in grey appeared from the forest holding a sword, a crossbow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"My name is Mithrandir, I am the Grey Wizard." He said kindly as he handed her the weapons. After Skyler accepted the weapons his hand produced two more daggers, Skyler glanced at him questioningly.

"Don't worry, you will learn to use these soon." Skyler nodded and slid those into the sides of her boots.

"Why did you save me?" she asked after she finished.

"I didn't save you, I am just a messenger, an errand runner if you will."

"What about these weapons? And the crossbow, it's…modern…..."

"I am a wizard, and a wizard has his ways of …having things if you will. Enough question then, you are in the center of Fangorn no creature ever ventures here without the consent of Ents. They may wander around the edge, but it is relatively impossible to come in to the meeting place of the Ents."

"Then how did you come in?"

Mithrandir smiled, "They knew I came to bring their Guardian her weapons."

Skyler stared at him coolly, "guardian? I've never said I would be. Besides why would you need a guardian if Fangorn is impenetrable?"

"It is, but once all the trees are gone it wouldn't be."

"Some one is cutting the trees?"

"The orcs are growing bolder everyday, evil is growing."

"Still, I will not be the Guardian, it is a task too grand for me."

"Ah but you will. It is the only thing that will make you stronger, and that is what you wish, is it not? The task will grow on you." Mithrandir said wisely.

Skyler betrayed nothing on her face but five minutes later she nodded, "Fine, I will be the Guardian of Fangorn if that's what you wish."

"Very well then, but there are a few things you should know. I will introduce you to Treebeard soon, the Ents are the only ones you should trust around here. Times are different now, tis been five hundred years since you've walked on Middle-earth." If Skyler felt any shock of being away that long she did not show it, instead her eyes stared fixedly at the wizard.

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Mithrandir said smiling.

Skyler nodded, "Good answer." Then she heard a loud thump coming their way.

Mithrandir laughed, "Ah yes, and Treebeard is here."

Just as he said that a large tree appeared in the clearing, Skyler raised her eyebrows but she bowed anyways.

"Greetings, I am the Guardian."

The tree or Ent nodded, "And I am Treebeard, it is a pleasure young seedling." He boomed.

Mithrandir said, "Well then, I shall leave you two for now. Guardian, if that's what you wish to call yourself," Skyler nodded, "Treebeard will teach you everything you need to know. Be careful." With that Mithrandir left and from that day onwards Skyler Evans became the Guardian of Fangorn. Perhaps it was her guilt over Celebrian's death or perhaps it was a fear of facing reality, but Skyler became dead to the Guardian inside Fangorn. There was no more Skyler, she spent all her energy protecting Fangorn and becoming stronger. It was not an obsession, no, it was more like a desperation, a chance to prove to herself that she was still worth something, that she can still do something, and that she was not a weak human. Many times alone in the forest she thought the guilt would consume her but she held on. She lived on because deep in the recess of her mind hidden away from the surface was a small reminder, a small hope in the form of a certain elf in Lothlorien.


	7. The Past is a Fearsome Foe

Another chapter my dear reviewers; I hope you will like it.

_

* * *

_

_These ancient and old records of a long forgotten Lady were broken and incomplete. Once again pieces of them were gone or never written down in the first place. After all, it is often difficult to recount the times when a person was at his lowest and when all his sanity seems to be gone. People often sought to remember the pleasant, if not joyful times. They tried their best to forget the horror or the distressful situations. People sought to erase these times in order to present themselves as perfect but no one is perfect, not even the elves. I do not know if this was the reason why the records were incomplete, perhaps it is, perhaps it is not. But I'd like to think that it is not, I'd like to think that she did this in order to spare her love ones the pain she went through, the self-doubt, and the self-loathing. I'd like to think that, because I'm human and it is in the essence of human to believe everyone is good and kind, until disillusionment. _

_I'd like to think she is perfect but I know it is her faults that made her so precious to those who knew her. It is her mistakes that made her great and illustrious. _

**Chapter 7**

"I swear Mithrandir if it wasn't for Fangorn I would not step a foot out of the forest." A hooded figure said riding besides the grey wizard.

Mithrandir smiled, "I know that my dear. I've never asked what is it that you dislike about the elves, but now I wish I did."

"I don't dislike the elves, they dislike me, or rather they should." The figure retorted.

"The elves do not hold grudges, it is in their nature to forgive." Mithrandir said. The figure remained silent, and in silence they rode toward the healing haven of Rivendell.

It wasn't long before they clattered into the sunny courtyard of the haven, and the lord and his daughter came out to greet them.

"Greetings Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen." Mithrandir said as he leaped off the horse with an agility that's quite surprising for his age. The hooded figure nodded his greeting silently and slide down the horse quietly.

"Greetings Mithrandir, it's been a long time." Lord Elrond said then his glance slid to the black figure by Mithrandir.

Mithrandir turned to the figure and gave a slight nod, for a moment nothing happened but then the figure reached up with a gloved hand and moved back the hood to reveal a young human woman who should be no older than twenty, yet she looked so much older. Her face was pinched, thin and worn with worries that the skin pulled tightly across the face reminding one of a skeleton but the chin was stubborn and full of pride. Her dark brown eyes were nearly black with haunting shadows and clouded over with weariness. Her skin was paled to a sickly translucence and it could be seen, even underneath her clothes that she was extremely underweight, to the point of almost painful to look at. Underneath her eyes were purple and black blotches that showed a lack of sleep. Her long stringy black hair was tied back tightly in a braid that hung down to her waist. Overall she looked so fragile and strained that she seemed ready to break down any second.

When she moved her cloak back it could be seen that she was dressed in black tights, boots, tunic and long gloves that reached up to her bare upper arm and fastened with a thick silver ring that looked elvish in design. Her boots were not the normal suede boots most people wear, instead the heel was higher though flat and the front was laced up to her knees (it was later learned that there's a sheet of metal encased in her boots). On her back was a strangely designed crossbow while she carried a sword at her side. Two daggers could be seen, glittering dangerously, strapped to her thigh.

"Salutations, I am the Guardian of Fangorn." She said stonily however Elrond caught a flicker of what seemed like regret and guilt dance across her eyes before it became blank again.

The Lord of Rivendell raised his eyebrows in surprise but nevertheless said, "Welcome to Rivendell Guardian."

She inclined her head, "Arwen will now lead you to your room." Elrond added.

"Here you are." Arwen smiled as she opened a door to a sunlight filled room. The Guardian nodded, "I will come for you for dinner."

"If you please, Lady Arwen, I wish to be alone for the rest of the day. This journey has wearied me much." She replied stiffly but politely.

"Do not trouble yourself then, I will send fresh clothes and food up later." Arwen said kindly before she left leaving the girl alone in the room.

She looked around, taking in the goldenly lit room. There was a large wooden bed in the middle with a white canopy. A balcony led out to overlook a garden. Another door led to the bathroom with a tub filled with hot water waiting for her.

_How different things would have been if everything had went well years ago. _She thought silently as her eyes glance at the famed beauty of Rivendell dully. She sighed and shed her clothes to step into the tub; as she washed she found herself crying again.

_Oh Valar, it isn't fair. I never meant to leave her…she told me to…oh gods….I'm so sorry, I'm sorry….god I'm sorry…please…please………forgive me……_

For the next few days she never saw Mithrandir, he seemed to be rushing around a lot and preparing things. Of course it would be hard for her to see anyone for that matter. She spent most of the time shut up in her room lost in thoughts and nightmaresor looking out at the garden. It was said that when people were left too long to themselves their deepest fear would surface. If that was so then it would explain the shadows of memories that haunted the footsteps of the Guardian. Everyday and night the same pair of eyes would stare at her with accusation and hate.

_You left me...how could you..._ the once beautiful voice would cry then scream in pain. Over and over again, the Guardian could hear the screams, echoing and clashing in her mind.

Finally one morning someone knocked at the door, breaking the long days of horror, and slip a piece of paper under the door. It was Mithrandir.

_Lord Elrond is holding a council to decide the fate of the ring in the center garden now. _

_Mithrandir _

She scoffed, of course it is just like Mithrandir to sprung this on her. But she grabbed her sword and left the room. She arrived at the council just in time, Mithrandir motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. As she enter she could tell people were staring and talking about her. But she sat down and cross her leg nonchalantly.

The council began…

For the first few minutes nothing interesting happened, well nothing interesting besides the son of the Stewart of Gondor claimed the Ring was send to help them, the lost heir of Gondor's throne rebuked him, than of course there's Mithrandir's Black Tongue that gave her a headache. She looked around in boredom as half of the council fought against each other over the disposing of the Ring. This wasn't her fight even if Mithrandir said it was, she should be back in Fangorn cutting down those orcs before they cut down her friends. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw a hobbit trying to get the Council's attention, but failed miserably. She sighed, so this was the little hobbit that Mithrandir was taking about? The one bearing the great burden?

She stood up slowly and walked up to the hobbit. She gave his thin shoulders a reassuring squeeze. The hobbit glance up at her, she could see the doubt clashing with determination in his eyes. In the end determination won and he nodded resolutely.

She cleaned her throat then said in a soft venomous voice, but somehow her words reached everyone in the loud arguing council and they stopped, "Gentlemen, if that's what you are, stop bickering before I throw you into Mount Doom myself. Frodo here has something to say and for those of you without any amount of courage please shut-----up."

She cleaned her throat again and she nudged the hobbit forward, "I will take the Ring to Mordor…though I do not know the way." Mithrandir came up and said quietly, "And I will aide you as long as I'm here."

Aragorn the heir to Gondor's throne walked up and added, "You have my sword."

"You have my bow." Prince Legolas of Mirkwood said.

"And you have my axe." Gimili the dwarf shouted proudly.

Boromir, the man from Gondor sighed, "If this is indeed the will of the council then I will follow it."

This whole time Mithrandir was glancing pointedly at her, she looked back coldly but at length she inclined her head slightly. She walked to the front to face Frodo and said grimly, "And you have my sword also Frodo Baggins."

Boromir frowned, "We can't have a woman…" before he even finished his words she was behind him holding a dagger to his throat, "you were saying something?" she said a thread of steel in her voice. She has no qualm about killing this dirty human right here, right now. How dare he even hint at her weakness...only one man, no not man, elf, could ever say she's weak.

"Lower your weapon, Guardian." Mithrandir said, she glanced at him briefly then with one fluid motion she slid her dagger back into its spot by her thigh. The man send her a look filled with fear and hate. She glanced at him coldly before turning her attention back to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond.

"Very well then…" Lord Elrond began but another hobbit suddenly came rushing out followed by two more.

"Hold on, Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" the hobbit called Sam cried.

"Yeah! Us too, you're going to have to tie us up to keep us from going!" the other two added.

For a moment there Elrond looked shocked but then he smiled, "Very well then, ten hearts but one goal. I name you the Fellowship of the Ring." She didn't wait to hear what he was saying next, instead she left. Her work was done; she would go with the Fellowship to Mordor and destroy the Ring. It seemed to be the only way to save Fangorn as Mithrandir had said.

That night she wandered around Rivendell, trying to outpace her terrifying dreamswhen she saw Aragorn staring intently at a mural depicting Isildur.

She laughed dryly, "Fear for the future?" Aragorn turned around startled, "I did not hear your approach." he said warily.

She shrugged, Aragorn frowned and added, "Who are you?" A brief passage of sadness crossed her face but soon it was gone again, "Nobody, only the Guardian of Fangorn."

"Nobody? That can't be, everyone has a past and that makes him someone..." Aragorn began before a stony glare from the woman cut him off.

"Are you human?" Aragorn finally ask.

"I don't know, am I?" she retorted harshly. .

Aragorn seemed taken back at her response but she just shook her head bitterly and left before he could ask more.

Soon after she left Arwen arrived, she glanced at the shadow of the woman who's leaving the scene.

"Do you know who this Guardian is?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Arwen shook her head slowly, "No, my love, but she looked familiar as if I've seen her a long time ago." she paused then cotinued, "those eyes, they're so cold and empty. I've seen her wandering during the night. She seems to never sleep as if something's troubling her..."

"Some horror from her past, perhaps," Aragorn reflected, "the past is a fearsome foe." he added softly glancing once more at the mural. Arwen laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you fear? You're not Isildur, you will make your own destiny."

Aragorn glanced lovingly at her but said with resignation, "I carry the same blood inside of me."

"Do not be afraid," Arwen said comfortingly, "you are different from your predecessor. You have strength in you, Aragorn."

The man gathered her into his embrace and laid his head down on her shoulder, "I don't know..." he whispered.


	8. A Human who Walks Like an Elf

_Hello,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't update my story for such a long time. Life has simply been even more awful than usual since school started. I know, I shouldn't have so many excuses. Anyways, at least I updated. Thank you, for those who continued to support my story, I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Love you all._

_km_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The Fellowship left Rivendell at dusk on December 25.

She remembered that day very clearly, it was cloudy, even the sun was reluctantly to see the departure of this burdened company. She was glad they finally left though, she couldn't stand to look at Arwen and Elrond anymore, it hurt too much. Besides, she had a feeling that Elrond might have knew who she is, since many times he seemed to want to say something to her, but she would always leave before he come. She knew she was running away but does it matter? Why would anyone care what happens to her anyways.

Before the company left however, she did asked Mithrandir something.

"Would we venture into Lothlorien?" she had asked one day when Mithrandir was alone.

Mithrandir looked at her oddly but said, "Perhaps, we've planned to take the Redhorn pass under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs. Lothlorien would be an excellent resting place for us then."

At the mention of Redhorn Pass she flinched, at first she thought Mithrandir didn't notice but when he finished the sentence he added, "Is something wrong my dear?"

"No, nothing, are you sure it is safe, the Redhorn Pass, I mean."

"Yes, the orcs have not dared to venture into the Pass since Elrohir, Elladan, and Haldir of Lothlorien slaughtered the group that attacked Lady Celebrian and Lady…ah here my memory fails me…but let me see if I can remember her name…she was a mortal you see, a good friend of the Marchwarden, some said even more than a friend. When she died they said he almost faded. It was a tragic story…" Mithrandirsaid lost in his thoughts.

"I see…" she said faintly. What else could she say? Not only had she cause the death of Celebrian but she nearly killed Haldir…Gods why couldn't she ever do something right?

"Well Mithrandir I shall leave you to ponder the name, when you do remember, tell me." She said stiffly then she turned around and left, leaving behind a pensive Mithrandir who glanced after her thoughtfully.

Enough pondering about the past, she couldn't even make do in the future.

That morning they lit a fire in a deep hollow shrouded by great bushes of holly, and their supper-breakfast was merrier than it had been since they set out. They did not hurry to bed afterwards, for they expected to have all the night to sleep in, and they did not mean to go on again until the evening of the next day. Even she was slightly more cheerful then she had been for ages, after all it is quite difficult to pull a sour face around the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin.

She had been helping Sam cook the breakfast and she could have sworn just doing that she gained a better spot in Sam's mind. He seemed to taken to anyone who's a good cook. Now, after the food she sat down on a large boulder, soon she found two other little companions around her.

"So, is your name really Guardian?" Merry asked curiously, "Tis a weird name." It wasn't a bad sort of curiosity, in fact it was like those of a small child, and it was slightly humorous to see it coming out of an adult face on such a small figure. Her mouth curved up slightly in a smile, "Haven't you heard curiosity kills, Master Merry."

The hobbit shook his head comically and she laughed, how strange it is, to laugh after such a long time of crying. Even she was surprised at this foreign sound coming from her.

The other hobbit spoke up, "I think, miss, you should laugh more often, it makes you look prettier."

She looked at him in surprise then teased, "Oh, and I suppose that means I was ugly before?"

"No…miss…" Pippin said blushing madly.

She scuffed his head in good humor, "Never mind dear Pippin, I am only joking with you."

"Go on now, I think you should ask Boromir to teach you some sword fighting skills, he seems to be lacking things to do." She smirked when she caught Boromir frowning at her. The hobbits nodded eagerly and left, a few minutes later the sound of Boromir getting run over by two lovable hobbits was heard.

She looked around and caught sight of Legolas looking worriedly off to the distance, "What are you looking at, elf?"

Legolas turned, "I feel an uneasiness here, tis too quiet."

"Hm, I suppose you're right, elves are always right after all."

"You've associated with other elves before? Were they Galadhrims?"

She cringed, "how'd you know?"

Legolas nodded his head at her bow, "you carry yourself like a Galadhrim."

"Oh that's humorous," she said sarcastically, "a human walking like an elf."

Legolas smiled, "You still haven't answered the question."

"Who cares, I'm the Guardian of Fangorn, that's all you guys need to know." She said grimly. Her sight slid pass Legolas and she furrowed her brow.

"I think there is something wrong with that cloud, Legolas."

Legolas twist around to look and Gimli who overheard their conversation said gruffly, "It's just a cloud, nothing more."

Boromir had some how got off the ground where he had laid after getting ran over by hobbits; he glanced at the cloud, "It's moving too fast and against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted as the black blot grew larger.

"HIDE!" Aragorn commanded.

Suddenly everyone was in action, the fires were put out, the packs stalled away, and as the black cloud approached everyone found a place to hide themselves. And not a moment too soon, for shortly they heard a strange screeching sound, it grew louder and louder until it was bouncing off every rock in the hollow.

She made a silent grimace, but as sudden as they had come, the crebains soon left. The Fellowship crawled out from their hiding place.

Mithrandirwas the first to speak, "Spies for Saruman, the passage south is being watch we will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."

Trudging up a snowy mountain was no easy task, not to mention when the snow is about five feet deep. Of course things could be worst…she could be a hobbit…The hobbits were not having a good time right now, they were constantly in danger of being snowed under. And as if things weren't bad enough Frodo tripped and the Ring slipped from his neck…

"It is a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" he reached forward as if to caress the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn warned. Boromir withdrew his hand and blinked as though he had just been awoken from a dream.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered. Boromir scoffed but slowly handed the Ring to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not." Frodo snatched the Ring from him. Boromir chuckled uneasily, tousled Frodo's hair, and shouldered his shield as though nothing of great importance had happened.

She shuddered, the Ring is starting to get to Boromir, they will have to be wary of him from now on. Just then a familiar voice appeared in her mind, _they men are dirty, quarrelsome and weak. _

She felt her eyes grew moist, _maybe you're right after all Haldir, maybe your're right…_

Things did not get better as they ascended the mountain, the hobbits have fallen many times in the snow, and they were turning bluer by the seconds. The soft flaky snow that was falling had increased until it was a white blizzard. She saw Legolas leaning out towards the edge as if listening for something.

"There's a foul voice in the air." He shouted.

"It's Saruman, he's trying to bring the mountain down!" Mithrandir growled then he too leaned over the edge while Legolas moved back.

"We have to leave now!" Aragorn shouted.

"NO!" Mithrandir roared, and he started to chant an incantation in Sindarin. But apparently it wasn't enough for seconds later the entire cap of the mountain fell upon them, encasing the Fellowship in a mountain of snow.

She dug her way out frantically and leaped to help the hobbits. When she finally got them out she turned around and looked at the rest of the Fellowship.

"We can't go on like this, the hobbits are freezing to death!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Mithrandir looked defeated, Boromir said, "We should have taken the Gap of Rohan."

Aragorn shook his head, "No Rohan will take us too close to Isengard."

"If we can't go over the mountain, we can go under it through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will give a royal welcome." Gimli rumbled.

Mithrandir sighed tiredly, "Let the ringbearer decide." Everyone turned to look at Frodo. He glanced at the expectant gaze of the group and finally said, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Mithrandir said almost uneasily.


	9. For Heaven's Sake, Pippin!

_Hello, I own nothing, even the story are ideas that were inspired from Tolkien. _

_And many thanks to my readers who give lovely reviews. _

_

* * *

**Chapter 9**_

The mines of Moria.

Personally she had never been there, however rumors of its darkness had crossed Fangorn and from what she have heard it's quite high on her list of places to avoid.

However in order to go into the mines of Moria, they first have to open the door that leads into it. And so far they were having no luck. For hours Mithrandir had been shouting chants and spells to open the door but none worked.

And of course Pippin being the hobbit that he was asked, "Have you open the door yet?"

"I will ram your head against the door if you do not be quiet!" Mithrandir growled. Pippin was silenced effectively.

Pippin then retired to the shores of the lake, he soon started throwing stones into the water. On his third throw Boromir stopped him, "Do not disturbed the water."

After another stretch of time Frodo suddenly spoke up, "It's a riddle, speak, friend, and enter! What's the elvish word for 'friend?'"

"Mellon." Mithrandir whispered and the heavy stone walls creaked open to reveal a gaping darkness.

She sighed, this is going to be another long trip. Slowly, and one by one, the Fellowship filed into the black void.

"Welcom to Moria," Gimli said proudly, "heh, they called it a mine! A mine!"

At this point Mithrandir illuminated the cavern with his staff and suddenly all they could see were skeletons lying on the ground.

"This is not a mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir shouted.

She saw Legolas plucking an arrow from a body, "Goblins!" he said spitefully.

However, just as the Fellowship started to back out of the mine, she heard a scream, "FRODO!"

She turned around just in time to see the dark hair hobbit being pulled out of the mine by a long tentacle. Without any hesitance she ran outside; a monstrous sight presented itself. In the murky waters of the lake lies a gigantic Kraken and its tentacles shot out from everywhere.

Gripping her sword tightly, she leaped into the waters and started hacking at the arms, trying to free Frodo.

A victorious yell from Aragorn signaled to her that Frodo was save, "Guardian get back!" she heard an elven voice shouted. Within a few seconds she was out of the water and into the cave, herding the hobbits in front of her. Not a moment too soon, for the Kraken pulled the entrance down right behind her.

"I suppose we will have to cross Moria now." She said to Mithrandir dryly.

Mithrandir nodded, "We will go quietly, for it's a three day's journey to the other side."

The journey through the dark mine was nearly as torturous as fighting off an army of orcs. Everyone was high-strung due to the fear of arousing the goblins. The fact that the mine was pitched black except for Mithrandir's staff did not help the situation either.

On the third day the rested in front of three portals leading down to the unknown; Mithrandir had forgotten which way to go.

She sat off to the side staring into the inky blackness below the plateau where they are resting on. She saw a glimmer of movement beside her and turned around to find Legolas sitting on a boulder beside her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You've still have not answer my question, Lady Skyler." The elf said nonchalantly.

Upon hearing the last word she shot off the ground so quickly that everyone turned to stare at her. Legolas raised his hand and motioned her to sit down.

(How did you know that name!) she hissed in Sindarin as she sat slowly down.

(So you do not deny it.)

(Deny what?!)

(You're Lady Skyler.)

She calmed herself then said coolly, (Lady Skyler died a long time ago, I am the Guardian of Fangorn)

(Do not try to lie to yourself.)

She sighed and bent her head over her knee in defeat, (how did you know.)

(I've heard of you before, from Lothlorien, the famed mortal who captured the heart of a certain Marchwarden. Why did you not return to Lothlorien, did you not know Haldir nearly faded?)

She raised her head slowly and even in the dim light Legolas could see the tear glistening in her eyes, (I couldn't, due to Iluvatar's intervention I was asleep for hundred of years. Yet, even after I woke up in Fangorn forest fifty years ago, I still could not bring myself to Lothlorien.)

She paused then continued softly, (If you know of me then you must know how I left Celebrian to die in those caves…I…)

(She was alive… )Legolas said softly.

(What?)

(She was alive when her sons and Haldir found her, apparently, you left only moments before, yet they could find no trace of you. Celebrian thought she send you to your death, she was heartbroken. She left for Valinor soon after.)

(She…they didn't touch her…)

(No, you saved her.)

She lowered her head again, Legolas could see her shoulders shaking from trying not to cry. Finally after awhile Skyler raised her head again, (Thank you…Thank you for telling me this.)

(Do you mind telling me about yourself now, why have you lived on, for the past fifty years and never aged.)

Skyler replied tiredly, (I do not know either, however it was probably because Fangorn needed me. Or it could be it was not my time yet, I do not know.)

(You did not live these years well, my friend.)

Skyler laughed bitterly, (No, the guilt hunted me, and nearly killed me. Yet it gave me the strength to train myself, to prove I am not weak. It's a two-edge sword, this guilt.)

Suddenly Skyler said, (Why did you say I captured Haldir's heart?)

(Because you did, you were his love.)

Skyler shook her head, (No…it's not possible we've only known each other for four years…)

(Do not deny it, even now he still loves you.)

(No, it's not…no that's not true, he can't. He hasn't seen me for hundreds of years, he must have moved on.)

(Skyler, elves do not move on, they only fall in love once.)

(I can't, no…)

"It's this way!" Mithrandir's voice broke through their conversation.

Legolas sighed and stood up, (Should I call you Skyler now?)

(No, not yet, I need to…to think. Do not tell anyone yet, please.)

(Very well, I won't.)

(Thank you.) Skyler said gratefully. Legolas smiled, "Trust your heart."

They walked down the windy tunnel and at last emerged out into a large hall filled with many columns that rose into the darkness above.

Skyler gasped in wonder as did the hobbits who stood beside her.

A groan broke through the brief second of reverence as Gimli rushed toward a light filled room off to their right.

"Gimli!" Mithrandir shouted to stop him to no avail. The dwarf run into the room followed by the wizard and the rest.

The Fellowship found the dwarf kneeling in front of a stone tomb.

It was the tomb of Balin, Lord of Moria, Gimli's cousin.

Mithrandir stooped and picked up a book from one of the skeletons lying by the tomb and dust it off. He handed his hat and staff to Pippin and commenced to open the book.

"We must leave soon! This place is not safe." Legolas said fiercely however Mithrandir just nodded absentmindedly.

"…yesterday being the tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more…up from the east up the Silverlode….we cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár fell there…The watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes, drums, drums in the deep…they are coming." Mithrandir paused and stood in silent thought.

A loud clatter shattered that fearful silence.

Skyler turned to see that Pippin, who had been standing by the well, had accidentally pushed a skeleton over the edge.

"Fool of a Took!" Mithrandir said angrily as he snatched his hat and staff back.

Doom, doom…came the drums, the same drums that sounded the death knell of these dwarves.

Boromir, being the nearest to the door, stuck he head out then pulled it back just in time to prevent impalement by arrows.

"And they have a cave troll!" he said sarcastically.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir barred the door with the long handle axes.

Soon they could hear the squealing and grunting outside the door.

Legolas strung up his arrows and just as the axe came through he let loose.

The orc landed with a thud on the other side.

There was a crash on the door, followed by crash after crash. It cracked and staggered back, and the opening grew suddenly wide. Then the orcs flew in like exponentially growing rabbits they never stopped.

Skyler readied her sword and with effortless grace from years of training she fell upon the affray.

A loud thump sounded and Skyler raised her head just in time to see the cave troll lumbered in waving a long chain. She winced then dodged as the troll send the chain her way. Skyler reached toward her back for her crossbow but brought her hand back to block a blow with both of her hands on the sword.

She could not remember how many she killed, but it was many. The orcs came in a flow that overrun everything but soon they started to thin out under the slewing of Fellowship.

A scream sounded, it was Frodo. With a savage thrust at her opponent, Skyler slew the orc in front of her and turned to see Frodo impaled by a spear that the troll had somehow gotten hold of.

"Fordo!" she cried as she ran towards him.

When she got to him she wrenched the spear free and lift Frodo up into her lap. Behind her she could hear a loud thud and she knew the troll was taken care of.

"No Frodo, please don't leave us, Frodo." Skyler whispered desperately.

Suddenly Frodo opened his eyes and gasped, "I'm alright, I'm alright."

Skyler nearly dropped him in surprise.

"You should be dead, that spear could have slew a wild boar!" she could hear Aragorn said in surprise behind her.

Frodo sat up and opened his shirt to reveal a coat of Mithril.

"Well well, that's a fine skin to wrap a hobbit in!" Gimli said happily.

"Come there's no time for wonder!" Mithrandir shouted as he ran to the door. With the help of Skyler, Frodo stood up and they followed Mithrandir into the hall.

However before they could even leave they were surrounded by tons of Goblins that came crawling out of every open space there were. The goblins surrounded them into a tight circle and gnashed their teeth at the group.

The earth trembled as did the Goblins.

The earth quaked again, this time the goblins did not hesitate, they left almost as quick as they had came. The Fellowship turned to look at the end of the corridor.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir half-whispered in fear.

"It's a Balrog." Mithrandir said tiredly.

"Ai! During's bane!" Gimli wailed.

"Run, get to the Bridge of Khazd-Dûm!" Mithrandir shouted and they followed him. Running through tunnels and over small stretches above chasms they could feel a glow of red heat hurrying behind them.

At last they arrived at the bridge, faraway they could see the outer door, connected by this thin stretch of stone without kerb or rail that spanned an unknown depth.

"Quick, fly!" Mithrandir shouted, Aragorn hesitated, "Go, swords are of no more use here." The wizard yelled and pushed Aragorn ahead.

Everyone filed across the bridge, however, Mithrandir stayed behind.

In front of Mithrandir a sheet of fire curtain glowed and out of the black smoke appeared two fiery eyes and than a thin strand of red whip.

It was the Balrog.

The Balrog reached the bridge. Mithrandir stood in the middle of the span, raising the white glowing staff with his left hand and an equally brilliant sword with his right.

"You cannot pass," he said. The Balrog stopped but still flickering his whip. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Mithrandir could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small, and altogether alone: grey and bent, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm.

From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming.

Glamdring glittered white in answer.

There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge but stood his place.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled again.

The Balrog leaped forward with a hiss; its whip whirled and snapped.

At that moment Mithrandir lifted his staff and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.

With a terrible cry the Balrog fell and Mithrandir turned to face the Fellowship wearily.

The Fellowship breathed the sigh of relief a moment too soon, for with the last of its strength the Balrog flicked its whip and the tip of it caught the wizard's foot and dragged him to the grip.

Mithrandir staggered and fell; he hung on to the edge with his hand, "Fly you fools!" he cried, and was gone.

For a moment the group stood in stunned silence, then the orc's arrows started to rain on them and they were forced to fled. They did not halt until they were out of the bowshot from the walls. Dimrill Dale lay about them. The shadow of the Misty Mountains lay upon it. Then the hobbits collapsed in grief. Skyler stood by them with tears coursing down her face.

She could hear Aragorn shouting, "Get them up Legolas!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

"By midnight these hills will be overrun with orcs, we must get to Lothlorien!" Aragorn said sternly.

Boromir could say nothing. Skyler felt herself numbing and she followed Aragorn's lead towards Lothlorien.


	10. To Be or Not to Be Full of Guilt

_Hi you all!_

_Sorry for the extraordinarilty long delay. First of all, thank you, my lovely readers, for the continual support of my fanfiction. I am forever indebt to you because there would be no story without audience (which means you!). Second, comments are always welcome so feel free to make them :) And lastly, enjoy!_

_km_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The Fellowship stepped into the Golden Woods softly and warily. The hobbits looked around nervously, but they weren't the only ones.

"Stay close to me, young hobbits, for they say a witch dwell in these woods. And anyone who lay eyes on her falls under her spell." Gimli said hoarsely. "However, have no fear hobbits. Yet this is one dwarf she won't snare so easily, for I have the eyes of a hawk..."

Before Gimli could finish his sentence he found himself at the pointy end of an arrow, "the dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A cold but familiar voice said.

A circle of elves appeared and the Fellowship found themselves surrounded.

"You've brought great dangers with you; we cannot allow you to enter." The leader said stiffly.

"And we've had not dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days."

(Haldir.) Aragorn greeted in Sindarin.

(Estel.) the elf nodded. At this point Legolas turned to look for Skyler; she was no where in sight.

He continued his search discreetly, yet he could find no sight of her.

"Follow me, the Lady is waiting." Haldir said.

"Thank you…" here Aragorn broke off as he too discovered the disappearance of Skyler.

"Legolas, where's the Guardian?"

"The Guardian of Fangorn?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, she's gone, Aragorn." Legolas said.

Aragorn sighed, "Mithrandir told me she spoke of a reluctance to enter elven kingdom, yet I did not think…"

"Do not worry, Marchwarden, she is of no danger to Lothlorien. However…"

"I will send my brothers to look for her and track the orcs' movement, meanwhile you will follow me." Haldir said stiffly.

That night they stayed high up in the trees to rest. Yet towards the middle of the night Frodo was awaken by the sound of movement. Under the dim moon light he could see Aragorn and Boromir getting up. Legolas and the Lothlorien elves were already at the edge of talan, kneeling in alert.

"What's going on?" Frodo asked softly.

Aragorn turned around, "orcs, do not worry, the Lothlorien guards will stop them."

Even though Frodo trust Aragorn he still sat up and looked out into the forest uneasily.

Within seconds a band of orcs came running into the little clearing below them; they seemed to be scared.

Frodo saw the Marchwarden frowned, he crawled closer to the edge.

The orcs had stopped and they were looking around fearfully.

Suddenly out of the trees arrows begin flying quickly as if fired by an army and the orcs fell in hordes. Finally there was only one left.

The lone orc cursed and yelled.

A black shadow stepped out of the trees and faced the orc. The monster rushed at it, a metal clunk sounded as the shadow's fist connected with its chest. It was quickly followed by a rapid succession of more vicious blows. The orc tried to fight back, but the attacker had the grace of a cat, escaping all of the orc's futile efforts.

The orc soon fell down gasping and struggling to stand up. When it was half-way up the shadow figure send a kick to its stomach. The orc went flying, it hit the tree with a sicken thud. The orc stood up shakily as the figure started to walk away, then without warning, the shadow turned and send a horizontal kick across the orc's face. A loud crunch indicated the orc's neck was broken.

Just as the orc crumpled the guards arrived. Haldir and the Fellowship came down the talan.

"You are the Guardian of Fangorn?" Haldir asked. The figure shrink back into the shadows.

(Don't run away, you need to face this.) Legolas said urgently but gently.

The shadow inhaled sharply then stepped under the moonlight.

Many of the guards gasped in surprise however Haldir's face was inscrutable.

Rumil was the first to speak, "Sky…"

Skyler turned toward him and gave a weak smile, "yeah?"

Finally Haldir spoke, "Nice of you to return, Lady Skyler." He said coldly.

Skyler laughed sarcastically, "yes, it is nice, isn't it." It hurted her that he was so cold, but she fought hard not to show it. Her face blanked and turned to stone even as she bled inside. She turned away from them and started to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Haldir said in an almost deadly voice.

"Lothlorien, I know when I'm not welcomed, however I need to rest. I will leave after that." Skyler said indifferently.

(Stop. I am the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, you will follow me.)

(Fine.) Skyler hissed and stopped.

"Gather your items, we will leave now." Haldir said to the others, "Dimril you and the others will deal with the bodies, Rumil, Orophin, you will come with me to escort the Fellowship."

They left five minutes later with Skyler walking stiffly beside Legolas in the back.

The awkward silence lasted throughout the trip to Lothlorien, even the normally peppery hobbits were quiet; that is not to say that the death of Mithrandir did not play a large part in the uneasiness either.

When Skyler first saw Galadriel she thought she would burst out into tears. The prolong years of guilt just doesn't vanish easily.

_Be at peace child, you must let go._ Galadriel said in Skyler's mind as she greeted the Fellowship out loud. Skyler raised her head and looked into the bright blue eyes of the Lady. Then the surrounding faded as Galadriel focused on her.

_You don't understand, I should have stayed there, __then__Arwen__ would still have her mother. My life was worthless as it is now, compared to __Celebrian's_

_Do not ever say that my dear child, your life is more precious than you know, every life is. _

_Yes, I know what you speak of, however I fear you're wrong, __Haldir__ does not love me. His action demonstrated so. _

_That was not his heart which dictated the previous act, it was his pride. _

_Isn't that what they always __say._Skyler said cynically.

_I see_ _you've __grew__ bitter._

_I've been through hell, __who__ wouldn't. _

_So have I child. _

To this comment, Skyler had nothing to say.

_Why can't you step out of your shell and let fate decide your path? Why do you intend on self-centering and blame everything, even events that are out of your path, on yourself. Why can't you face your past, present, and future? It is very selfish of you to run away and leave the others broken. _Galadriel chided her gently.

_I…I don't know, stop it, stop doing this to me! _Skyler gave an anguished cry.

_You've spend years in the __Fangorn__Forest__ nursing a guilt that should have never existed, why can you not let go? You wallow in this constant remorse that threatens to engulf all that you ever __was_

_Stop it!_

_You fear you gave up all those years in self-pity for naught? You have. The greatest and yet the most horrid trait a human have is guilt. It can give them a conscience, yet it can also bring the proudest of them down to the lowest of low. _Galadriel sighed, _I do not say that one should not have a guilty conscience, but you, my dear, are over doing it. Your foolishness nearly brought a premature end to another thread in this space of time. The world does not revolve around you, my child. It is a piece of fabric interwoven with many threads. You need to stop running away. Face your guilt and vanquish it. __The guilt that should have never been._

_STOP IT!_

_Is that all you have to say? After all these years of grief and torment you've brought to __Haldir__, is that all you have to say?_

"STOP IT!" Skyler screamed out loud. Suddenly she was back in the talan, except there were only three other people left: Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. She, herself, was on the ground her head between her hands.

She felt a warm pair of arms embracing her, it was Haldir.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for." Haldir said soothingly even though his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Yes I have, I've been so selfish,…" she gulped, "I'm so sorry."

"Bring her to the infirmary, Haldir, we need to take a look at her hands." Galadriel said softly.

Haldir lifted Skyler carefully and carried her. Skyler placed her arm tiredly around Haldir's neck and looked down at her other hand. She could see dark wet spots seeping through the fabric around the metal which she had sewn to the knuckle of her glove.

As they walk Skyler could feel herself becoming increasingly drowsy, yet before she fell asleep she whispered, (I missed you Haldir.)

* * *

_I remembered that when I first heard this story I was angry at Lady Galadriel. I could not understand why she could not be more compassionate towards __Skyler__. I was a child then. I thought that __Skyler__ should not have to apologize because she's suffered so much. _

_Then a few years later, after I grew up a little, I saw that Galadriel was right. __Skyler__ was running away from her fear, her guilt, her life. When I saw this I asked my mother why was __Skyler__ remembered __then?__ She had so many faults, faults that a legendary person should never have. _

_My mother said it was because __Skyler__ saw her faults and overcame them; that makes her worth remembering. She said that a person is great, not because he/she is perfect, but because he can stand up again after his downfalls. I could not understand the concept, __and told__ her so. She patiently told me that, a perfect person or someone who pretends to be perfect would have nothing to learn (or would wish to learn nothing) from this world, and thus, he would not respect or love it. On the contrary, a person riddled with faults and can admit he have faults can be __refired__ and be remade by this world, and therefore, cherish every inch of the earth that made him who he is. _

_I scoffed at her explanation and ran off to play. For the subsequent years I left the story buried in the depths of my mind and forgot about it. Because to me, a hero should be perfect, he should be flawless and wonderful. __A perfect god._

_Yet as I stumbled into adulthood I realized that no one can be perfect, a lot of people tried to be, but they all end up failing and disappointing those who love them. They've became the fallen gods. Thus I finally understood the reason why __Skyler's__ story was preserved. It took me many years, but in the end I understood it. _


	11. Do I Know You?

Hi, my lovely readers Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you love reading it just as much as I love writing it, if not more. I apologize once again for the slow update process. But here's Chapter 11, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Skyler woke up slowly. She sat up on the bed and on instinct, looked down at her knuckles. They were healed and amazingly, without any scars left. It was then she noticed Haldir, who had been standing at the door of the talan.

For a moment she remained silent, simply savoring the sight of her elven angel. Basking in the golden light, Haldir's silver white hair shone brightly and his tall solid frame added comfort to the room.

"Hello Haldir." She finally said, breaking the silence, she knew that Haldir knows she's up.

"No Sindarin?" Haldir said coolly, turning around, his eyes staring at her stonily. The coldness slashed at Skyler's heart, but this time she didn't turn away or hurled hurtful words back. Haldir was too important to her to play this kind of roundabout games.

"I suppose I do not have to ask why you're angry at me?" Skyler said quietly, "After all I left you for more than five hundred years, though only fifty of those years are my fault. I couldn't...I...I was asleep within the shadows of Iluvatar for five hundred years...I had no choice..." She added desperately.

"And then, afterwards...afterwards...I couldn't come back...I just couldn't face Lady Galadriel thinking that I've...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry..." Skyler said painfully.

"I am not angry at you." Haldir stated but remained at the window.

"Haldir I am not friend with you for nothing, if this doesn't sound angry I don't know what does." Skyler sighed.

Haldir remained silent for a minute before beginning quietly, "Is that all you see me as, a friend?"

Skyler bit her bottom lip nervously then letting out a breath slowly she asked, "What do you want me to say?"

At this Haldir's eyes hardened even more and he strode across the spaces and sat down on the bed: "I do not want you to say anything, you need to tell me something."

Skyler sat up on the bed and stare in to his eyes for a moment before looking away, "I don't know what you want me to do!" she cried trying her hardest to push the situation away because she didn't know how to handle it. It frightened her. Haldir frightened her. She had no idea how to deal with this situation and these emotions welling up inside her.

Haldir reached out an arm and pull her to his chest; at his touch Skyler felt a shock of electricity up her spine and a heat flooding through her. She struggled to get away but Haldir held on firmly.

"I know that you're feeling something, tell me what it is; I cannot lose you again." Haldir whispered in her ear. She lowered her head in embarrassment and tried to push Haldir away. The Marchwarden held on and just sat there with her in his arms quietly, waiting for her to cease struggling.

After a while Skyler's mind was still telling her to move herself away from him but her heart and body betrayed her as they stay in his embrace.

(Tell me, Skyler, what is it that you feel.)

His voice so soft and loving grew even more so in the lyrical elven language. His voice...oh how can one voice express so much passion and love? Skyler's stiffened body slowly relaxed as she melted into Haldir: "It's…it's warm…it feels so right…" she blushed, "I…"

Haldir caressed her hair: (I've waited so long for you. We are meant to be.)

Skyler pulled back to look at him in bewilderment: "But that's only in stories; that's never real." She knew from the harsh reality and her own family life that fairy tales never come true. They were there only to fool little kids. If fairy tales were real...she wouldn't be here. If fairy tales were real, her mother would be happy. All those if's...nothing...nothing's meant to be. If things are meant to be...then her mother...the heroine of Skyler's life...should have a happy ending...she shouldn't have to lose her own daughter...and Skyler shouldn't have to lose her mother. She shouldn't have to leave Haldir for so long...Celebrian shouldn't have to suffer...Sauron should never have existed.

But...perhaps...just once...just this time...maybe things can be alright?

Haldir chuckled, "I didn't fell in love with you at first sight if that's what you mean. We were friends first, remember? Love grew from that."

"I…but I've been gone for more than five hundred years."

"And I've waited."

Skyler's eyes stung and watered: "You shouldn't have…I'm…"

Haldir held his finger against her lip: "Shh, don't say you're not worth it, my love; I am willing to wait a thousand years for you. After all, what is time to elves?"

Tears slid down Skyler's face and she threw herself back into his arms, content to stay there forever.

But forever did not exist. Sooner or later reality would come back and reality was that Skyler has to continue her journey.

But it will be alright because in Skyler's eyes there now shone a light that wasn't there before. Hope...hope remains.

Skyler glanced back to the shore where Haldir, the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien stood bidding them goodbye. She looked away from the scene and bent her head.

A few minutes ago Galadriel had stood in front of her...

_"And what can we offer you, young one." Galadriel said gently. _

_Skyler bit down hard on her lips to prevent herself from crying as she tore her eyes away from Haldir who was standing in the background. He was as stoic as always, but in his eyes, Skyler could see the love he had for her. The restrain he put on to not make her stay, here in Lothlorien, away from the war and the death. But he understood...he understood what duty, loyalty, and comradeship meant.  
_

_"Nothing my Lady; there's nothing more I could ask for." Skyler whispered, blinking her eyes furiously so the tears would not fall. _

_Galadriel smiled: "I'll give you a gift of words then. Listen well, Skyler Evans: Life has no purpose; we must find a purpose for ourselves."_

_Skyler stared at her funnily and said in a monotonous voice as if reciting something: "And to live is to suffer, but to survive is to find a meaning in that suffering." _

_"Mother said that to me once." She added softly_.

_"She's a wise woman then." _

_"She is." Even now...she could not bring herself to say...to use...past tense...  
_

"Are you alright, my friend?" Legolas asked quietly from the back, drawing Skyler back from her reverie.

"I think so." Skyler sighed staring off to the distance then she added more confidently, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

_I won't let you down, mother, not again. You'll probably yell at me for being emo the way I'm now._

"Sam, where's Frodo?" Skyler asked frowning staring around worriedly at the campsite.

"Why, Miss he's right…" Sam trailed off when he turned to see the empty spot.

Skyler's eyes caught Boromir's shield lying hazardously against the tree while he was no where in sight; it did not take an idiot to put two and two together.

"Bastard!" she hissed as she grabbed her crossbow and ran into the forest on the bank of the river, not even stopping to see if the others followed her.

_Frodo! Please be alright. May the Valar grant you light._

She rushed through the forest looking for signs of Boromir or Frodo, but finding none. Then suddenly she stopped.

Thud…thud…

That sound was definitely not her heart beating.

"Orcs…" She grimaced.

_Frell, if Frodo got caught…_

"Today is definitely not a good day." Skyler winced and ran towards the sounds of the stumping footsteps.

She stopped at the edge of a clearing with steps leading up to a platform. The place was swarming with orcs with Aragorn right in the middle. Working quickly, she hooked her crossbow back on her back and unsheathed her sword.

"Dios Mios me protecta." She sighed before jumping into the foray.

After what seemed like an eternity she was next to Aragorn: "Frodo?" she gasped as she blocked another strike, "Did you find him?" she added disengaging the orc in front of her.

Aragorn nodded: "He's safe."

"Lovely." Skyler breathed sending a knee up the unarmed orc.

"Where are the Halflings!" another orc in front of her growled.

"Oh shut the heck up!" Skyler swored as she knocked the orc's head to the left with a kick.

"Aragorn, Skyler! You are alright?" Legolas yelled over the din.

"Peachy!" Skyler retorted as she stuck her sword in one of the orc's gut and pulled out her twin daggers.

Stab, twirl, stab, punch, kick…

The orcs overflowed them like a black sea of ants; angry and unending.

Then in the midst of the fighting a loud horn sounded; clear and pleading.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, "the horn of Gondor. Boromir is in need!"

Skyler made a quick decision. She slashed the windpipe of another orc in front of her and leaped over to block the one in front of Aragorn.

"Go!" she yelled. Aragorn hesitated.

"We'll be fine, Aragorn, move your arse before I move it for you!" she growled as she knocked the orc's sword out of the way and slashed one of daggers down its front.

Aragorn nodded and disappeared behind her into the forest.

She may not like Boromir because he tried to take the ring but that does not mean she's going to stand by and watch him die.

He made a mistake and that just say he's human. She made a mistake and was given a second chance; he should be given one too.

It felt like hours before they finally fought their way done towards where the horn was last heard, and it wasn't a pretty sigh.

Aragorn was kneeling beside Boromir who had more arrows stuck out of his chest than porcupine has quills on its back.

"Oh no." she heard Gimli groaned.

"We're too late." Legolas whispered.

"Fuck," Skyler cried dropping on the ground, "Goddamn it! You gave me another chance why couldn't you save Boromir?! Tell me that Iluvatar! Tell me that! Damn it!" Why, why must he die? Just because he had a speck of darkness in his heart? Who doesn't? All of us, if we look deep enough, have darkness within our hearts. At times, those darkness cause us to become bitter, caustic, harsh, greedy, violent, murderous, or cruel. But to be human is to have the courage to fight and overcome those things. Boromir...he fought back...didn't he? Skyler had seen him, within the silver woods of Lothlorien, struggling with his inner demons. He tried, damn it! What more can anyone ask for? Why, why must the young ones leave before their time? Why?

"Thus pass the heir of Denethor, Lord of the Tower of Guard." Aragorn said solemnly as he slowly stood up.

"We can't just leave him like this." Skyler said softly.

"We'll put him in one of the boats with his shield, horn, and weapon." Aragorn replied.

And that was what they did. Skyler watched again with numbness as one of their members slipped through their midst.

"If we hurry, then, we can catch Frodo and Sam. They must have not traveled far." Legolas said looking at the spot where one of the missing boats had been.

They looked on with shock as Aragorn shook his head and said: "Frodo's fate is out of our hands now." Skyler knelt down; her heart so sore and pained from all the death and loss...

"Then the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said closing his eyes in despair while Legolas looked at the ground despondently.

"No," Aragorn said with all the fierceness of a king, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torture and pain in the hands of the orcs, not while we can save them."

Skyler took a deep breath and nodded her agreement: there's no point crying over spilled milk then.

"Leave everything behind, take only what you need. We're traveling light." Aragorn said as he started moving to pack up.

"Let's hunt some orcs!" Gimli roared.

"Very well." Legolas smiled.

They traveled from sunrise to sunset for the next few days, never stopping and never resting. The only thing on their mind was to find their friends, the brave little hobbits who had willing left the safe haven of the Shire behind to save the world.

"Come on Gimli," Skyler teased with an intake of breath, "you don't want to lose to an elf, do you?"

Gimli who had dropped behind let out a low snarl: "I will have you know, lass, we dwarves are very dangerous in short distance."

"I have no doubt." Skyler smirked.

"The sun is red." Skyler commented a few minutes later as they went over the hill and looked upon the horizon. The sky was not the usual hue of bright azure; instead, red bled through the horizon like blood stains.

"And I suppose you have a special meaning for red suns?" Gimli nearly sneered but failed miserably as he gasped for breath at the same time.

"It's an elven belief that when a red sun rises, blood had been spilt that night." Legolas said dropping back when he heard Skyler commenting on the sun.

"Let us hope it had nothing to do with the hobbits." Skyler murmured.

"Well, we dwarves do not follow those suspicious omens. We go with our guts." Gimli snorted.

"And what does your gut tell you, Master Dwarf?" Skyler said hiding a smile.

Gimli was ready to retort something but then he stopped and said in a grave voice that sounded foreign to his usual bluster: "Something bad, lassie."

Skyler groaned: "I could use some good news just about now then."

But it wasn't to be.

In the midmorning Legolas sighted some horsemen riding straight at them. Thinking fast, Aragorn had them hide behind some massive rocks then he motioned at Skyler.

_Oh lovely, hood again, just because I'm a girl._ Skyler thought disgruntled.

Within a few moments the riders rode past them making the ground tremble, just as the last of the riders were about to pass Aragorn stepped out into the open.

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" he called out.

Without a word or cry the horsemen turned around with astonish speed and unity. Within seconds they had the whole group circled in tight and inescapable rings.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in these lands?" one of the Riders, apparently the leader, asked harshly in the Common tongue similar to Boromir's speech.

"You give me your name and I'll give you mine, and more besides." Gimli grounded out with his feet apart and grasping his axe in both of his hands, not liking the man's attitude at all.

"Had your head stood but a little higher from the ground, I would have cut you down." The Rider said his eyes flashing behind his helmet.

"He won't stand alone." Legolas said his bow already out.

The riders around them shifted dangerously.

Patience was obviously not one of Skyler's better virtues as she felt her nerves snapped. Their friends are dying and these men are rubbing their egos. Gods, she could just kill them sometimes!

"Oh shut up you guys." She said throwing her hood back.

The riders murmured and the leader looked like he'd drop his spear any second. Skyler had never seen so many emotions going across one face at one time.

Well, that was not the reaction she had expected.

"Ashlocke! What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Eowyn." The leader was almost seething, "and who are they?"

Skyler narrowed her eyes: "How dare you talk about my friends th…" then the first word caught up to her brain and her eyes snapped wide open.

She pulled her crossbow from her back and aimed it at the leader: "Talk. How do you know Ashlocke. What have you done with her?"

Her hands trembled: _mom…why…how…it can't be…_

"You're not Ashlocke?" the leader said in surprise after studying her for a moment.

"You have not answered my question, man."

"Peace." Aragorn whispered warningly putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Lower your weapon. You too." He said motioning at the other two.

Skyler took a deep breath and lowered the crossbow: "Name's S…Guardian... Ashlocke is my…relative."

"She never spoke of you." The man said guardedly.

"She wouldn't," Skyler laughed dryly, "she probably thought I was died just as I did her."

"Prove you know her." The man ordered.

"She loves green because it's mysterious and dark and…she would kick your ass down to Mordor right now for being impolite to a lady." Skyler smirked.

The man seemed to stare at her for a second before he raised both hands and took off his helmet to reveal a man around his mid-twenties: "You know her well." He commented.

"Where is she? If you hurt her in any way I will personally bury you in the depths of hell." Skyler threatened.

"She's in Rohan with my sister."

"With King Theoden? We're friends of King Theoden, and we seek his help." Aragorn said suddenly.

"The king recognizes no one, not even his own kin." The Rider said stiffly.

"Well, I gave you your answer, now give me your name." Skyler said shortly.

"Eomer son of Eomund, Chief Marshal of the Mark."

"Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Legolas of Woodland, Gimili from Misty Mountain, and Guardian as she said from the Fangorn Forest."

That startled the riders again.

"You're the Guardian of Fangorn?" Eomer asked raising an eyebrow.

"The very one." Skyler said easily then she too narrowed her eyes: "If you're in league with Saruman and that pale sniveling beast I will gut you right here right now no matter who you are."

"You knew Saruman was traitorous? And Wormtongue? Why have you not told us, the King is under his spell endangering Rohan." Eomer said angrily.

"Is that what the white trash is called?" Skyler mused then glared at the man: "I am years older than you, so do not take that tone with me, child. I have a land to protect; I do not have the time to take the responsibility of your problems." She usually hated using her age as leverage but time was running out, "enough blabbering," they have more important things to discuss despite her wish to just run to Rohan and see if Ashlocke was really there, "we are hunting a group of orcs. They have taken our friend."

"They may be only children to your eyes, knee high and clad in grey." Legolas added.

Eomer recovered fast from the piece of information he just received: "Legends are springing out of the grass today." He murmured to himself. Then he pulled himself together: "We destroyed the orc last night; we counted the corps than burned them, we saw no children."

The anguish on Gimli's face was undisguised and caused Eomer to lower his head in apology: "I'm sorry."

Then as if thinking about their plight he gave two short whistles and three horses came out: "May these horses bring you better fortune then their former master."

"Thank you." Skyler whispered as the Eomer settled the helmet back on his head.

"I will do what I can for Ashlocke's family." He replied.

The sentence struck a chord in Skyler and she managed to asked hurriedly before the riders left: "Why did you leave her then? Why not take her with you?"

At first it seemed Eomer was not going to answer then he said: "It was for her own safety." He said before spurring off.

"Who is Ashlocke?' Legolas asked as he helped Gimli on to the horse before leaping on gracefully.

"Family." Skyler said before riding off towards the smoking pile.


	12. Twins Effect

The events that happened in the last few hours left Skyler's head spinning even as she rode towards Rohan.

First they found the burning carcasses. It was not pretty; there were no traces of the hobbits, for a second they thought they had failed the little folks. Then…

Then Aragorn found footprints, footprints leading into Fangorn which left Skyler scared. She may live in Fangorn but she knew how cruel an angry tree can be to anyone in general, especially after years of hurt and pain.

She asked tree after tree in the forest but they would only say some one had taken them away and would not give the specifics. However just as she was thinking the worst…

They found Gandalf.

He was alive.

Skyler almost broke down when she saw the wizard.

Then her heart soared even higher when he told her they would be heading to Rohan…Rohan where she might find Ashlocke. Gods, she could bury the old man in millions of hugs just for saying that.

However she had felt duty bound to ask Gandalf if she should stay in Fangorn and resume her duty. After all, she was the Guardian of Fangorn. He just smiled mysteriously and said the forest no longer needs a guardian; they would take the job themselves soon.

And so…they rode to Rohan.

Rohan was disappointing to say the least…gods the place looked like…well Gimli had the best description.

"You can find more cheer in a graveyard." The dwarf grumbled as they rode into the city.

Things did not get better when they reached the door.

"Lady Ashlocke!" the door warden gasped.

"No, her relative, Guardian of Fangorn." She smiled sweetly and muttered under her breath, "who just happens to be very pissed with this creature called Wormtongue."

The door warden seemed to be even more taken back at that but he quickly recollected himself and said: "Hamas is my name; I am the doorward of King Theoden. Please lay down your weapons before you enter."

Skyler shrugged and lay down her sword, crossbow, and daggers; weapon or not she could still defend herself.

Aragorn followed suit while Legolas hesitated but did so after a nod from Gandalf. Gimli quickly followed Legolas; surely he's not scared when the elf is not.

Gandalf smiled benignly as he glanced at Hamas after they all laid down their weapons.

"Your staff." Hamas said after Gandalf set down his sword.

"Oh surely you would not take away an old man's walking stick." Gandalf pouted. Skyler had to bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing; gods, she never thought Gandalf could pout.

"It may be more than a prop of an old man." Hamas said examining the staff with a critical eye.

Skyler suppressed the strong urge to roll her eyes and decided to add her piece: "Come on, he's so old he's bound to fall apart without that wood stick and I'm certainly not going to pick up the pieces when he does I hope you will."

Hamas thought for a moment before he nodded and opened the door.

They entered a dark hall that was more ominous than the gates of hell.

"Late is the Hour…" whatever Wormtongue was going to say end up choking him when he caught sight of Skyler.

"You traitorous witch!" he hissed.

"Oh you did not just call me that." Skyler said raising an eyebrow.

"How DARE you betray Rohan, seize her!" Wormtongue screeched.

"Gandalf, may I?" Skyler asked politely as two oversized monkey came over her way.

Gandalf sighed: "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Skyler said graciously and in a flash she disappeared then reappeared behind the two oafs. She leaped into the air and knocked the two heads together before flying in between them punching one in the face and kicking the other in the cheeks. She could vaguely hear in the background that nasty worm shouting: "I told you to take away his staff!!!"

Just then another man came over towards her but a dark blur rushed in from the side and knocked him to the ground.

"That is no way to treat a guest." The figure said amusedly.

"It is you." Skyler gasped.

The figure turned around to reveal a face identical to Skyler's in fact slightly younger and softer: "Sky?"

"Mom! Oh my freaking god! It is you, isn't it? How did you..?"

Ashlocke ran over and enveloped her in a tight hug: "How did I get so young?" she whispered as tears streamed down her face: "Fate I guess. Oh dear, I never thought I would see you again. It's been years, eight at least."

Skyler pulled back in shock: "Eight?"

"It's been at least five hundred for me, mum." She said weakly.

Ashlock's arm fell limply on Skyler's shoulder: "Five hundred…" she trailed off.

"You're not joking."

"Would I joke about this?"

"So you're…"

"More than five hundred years old, and let's leave it at that."

"I'm twenty-five…"

"Oh, the Valar have a funny way of spinning fate." Skyler said cynically.

Ashlocke slapped Skyler's head lightly: "Stop that emo crap and why are you so sardonic. I did not teach you to be this way."

"Five hundred years tend to do that to one." Skyler grimaced rubbing her head.

"Well, fix it."

"Mum…You can't…"

"Don't argue with me, young lady. I did not spend fifteen hours in labor to argue with you."

"I can't believe you are still using that."

"The prize of being a mother dear."

Skyler snorted then a devious glint entered her eyes: "Well then, mother dear, your boyfriend said hi by the way."

To Skyler's amusement, her no-none-sense mother blushed a faint pink but glared at Skyler: "Who are you talking about?"

"Eomer of course, that dear boy almost bit my head off when he thought I was you and you were traveling with a bund of strange guys."

Ashlocke rolled her eyes: "Some times he's so much of a jock."

"I think that poor boy is just head over heels in love with you." Skyler teased.

Ashlocke tisked and glared at her again.

Skyler smacked her own forehead: "I cannot believe I'm teasing my mother about her own love life. Good heavens.'

"But you'll let me know if he hurts you, right?" Skyler added glancing at her mother worriedly.

"I doubt we'll ever be together. Wormtongue bewitched King Theoden into banishing Eomer." Ashlocke said sadly.

Skyler grinned: "Well, we're here to solve that, see?"

Ashlocke looked around the empty hall: "Where did everyone went off to?"

A large commotion sounded outside the hall.

"Outside, I suppose." Skyler shrugged, "Come on, it would be bad to miss the parade."

Ashlocke smacked Skyler on top of her head again.

"Oi, I'm sure you are not taller just to hit me. That's child abuse you know."

"You're five hundred years older, you're not a child."

"Well, most of the time I was sleeping anyways."

"You'll have to tell me about that sometimes soon, sleeping beauty."

"What…"

They reached the door just as Eowyn was telling King Theoden about his son's death. Ashlocke's face turned stony immediately.

"That slimy worm killed him, not by his own hands of course." Ashlocke proclaimed loudly as she watched Wormtongue ran out of the city.

Eowyn turned around: "Ash…" then she stopped midway as she glanced between Ashlocke and Skyler.

"What's going on?" Eowyn finally said.

The rest of the men turned and stared too.

"Skyler?" that was Legolas.

"Lass, I didn't know you had a sister." Gimili said gruffly.

Skyler laughed: "Yes, sister, I suppose we could call her that."

"You a pointy ear too?" Gimili asked.

"You're an elf?!" Eowyn said in surprise.

"No," Ashlocke said hurriedly then apologized to Legolas, "No offense meant, but I'm one hundred percent human."

Even Aragorn seemed at loss with words. Skyler smirked; to the outsiders they looked identical except for their clothes. Skyler had long lost her round figure in the harsh Fangorn, and Ashlocke must have gone through countless hardship on her own because she now had a certain pride and hardness to her that wasn't there before. With their equally long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes on a pale face; the only thing different was their clothes.


	13. Bad Breath and Lost King

**Chapter 13**

"I never thought I could stun an elf speechless." Skyler chuckled as she sat down on the bed cover.

"An elf, my, he's the first one I've seen around this part." Ashlocke commented.

"Really? Well this is to the South and the elves had pretty much kept to themselves after the First Alliance." Skyler said as she drank in the sight of her mother.

Ashlocke noticed her persistent stare and smiled as she patted her head: "Don't worry I won't disappear into thin air, dear."

"You'd never know. One moment I was shopping with you and the next thing I knew I was in a freaking forest." Skyler snorted.

"I think we're here to stay my dear."

"I hope so."

"I know so, and believe me, I may be younger than you now, I'm still your mother."

"A lot of things had changed, mother."

"I know; you didn't speak with an accent before. Not that it's not nice, you sound like you're singing."

"Well, learning to speak Sindarin can do that to you not to mention Quenya." Skyler said wryly.

"Those are the languages of elves, are they not?" Ashlocke asked.

"Yes."

"We've been leading such different lives, my dear." Ashlocke sighed almost regretfully, "I wished I'd been there for you." She added sadly.

"It's okay mother, I'll be alright; I've always been and I always will be." Skyler said reassuringly, "I won't be like a little kid seeking attention anymore; and I certainly won't wallow in my own Greek tragedy." She murmured the last part to herself.

Ashlocke looked at her with her eyes glistening suspiciously as she sat down beside Skyler: "I'm truly sorry. I know it hadn't been easy for you. It's a cruel world for a child to grow up in."

Skyler held her mother hand and stroke it soothingly: "Don't cry mother. I told you I'll be fine."

"You've grown up on me." Ashlocke said proudly.

"While you've gotten younger." Skyler laughed. She started at the sound of her own laughter. It's been such a long time since she laughed like this. She stared at her hands and clenched them tightly. She won't go down again, now that she finally met Haldir and found her mother. She will become stronger for them.

Ashlocke noticed her daughter suddenly became silent; she sighed inwardly. The old saying certainly rang true here; time stops for no one. They're still close, but Skyler was no longer the same little girl who had always looked to her on the road of life. She no longer looked to her for guidance in making decisions.

"I don't like missing the meeting they're having." Skyler said suddenly, "Why did you excuse us anyways?"

"Because I grew up in Rohan I know what decision is going to be made." Ashlocke said softly as she stood up, "King Theoden will not endanger his people to fight, especially not after losing Theodred."

Skyler slammed her fist down on the bed: "Doesn't he understand? They're coming whether he's fighting or not. We're either going down fighting or weeping." She growled.

"The fortress has never failed before." Ashlocke said quietly.

"These are Urukais. They stop at nothing. They are no mere orcs or goblin. They're strong, brutish, and bloodthirsty." Skyler said as she stood up too, "I should know; Saruman released the test product into the Forest of Fangorn. I fought them."

Ashlocke started at this: "Forest of Fangorn? You're the Guardian?"

"I didn't kill any of Roahn's men if that's what you're afraid of. I only kill those monsters." Skyler said dryly.

"Goddess, you are old. I grew up hearing legends of you." Ashlocke said shaking her head.

Skyler snorted: "I told you so."

"You better take a bath while you can, my dear." Ashlocke said abruptly, "We'll probably be moving out next morning. And I have some clean clothes that you can wear."

True to Ashlocke's words they left the next morning, an exodus of men from the proud but crumbling city of Rohan.

"So you are Ash's sister?" Eowyn asked puzzled, "but the dwarf called you an elf and yet you have our ears. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

Skyler smiled at her curiosity: "Don't worry, any friend of Ash is mine as well. I suppose you can call us sisters. Before she met you we grew up together but then we were separated and I haven't seen her until yesterday. I'm about five hundred years old. I lost count a long time ago."

"Five hundred!" Eowyn gasped, "You are an elf."

"Not quite; I'm actually not sure what I am." Skyler laughed sheepishly.

"But you have to be an elf, to live this long." Eowyn persisted.

Skyler laughed again: "I don't know, perhaps."

Eowyn smiled: "You look much different from yesterday, when I first met you."

"How so?"

"Your see happier."

"Perhaps."

"I hope you are. You brought some hope for us."

Skyler stared at her in surprise: "What do you mean?"

"In Rohan, twins are lucky, and that's what the people believe you and Ashlocke are. To receive two foals from one mare is a blessing."

"Yes I suppose it is." Skyler replied.

"What are you two talking about? Sky you didn't tell her anything bad about me did you?" Ash asked as she rode up beside Eowyn with a half-hearted scowl.

"Why? Should I?" Skyler grinned then she frowned when she heard hurried hoof steps behind her. She turned around to see Legolas riding up and passed her.

Unwittingly, she immediately slipped into Sindarin: (What is it?)

(Screams, it must be the scouts!) Legolas replied back as he rode off to the front.

Skyler swore and rode after him leaving behind two shocked women.

They arrived to find the two scouts dead and a warg rider beside them.

Skyler immediately shot the rider with her crossbow while Legolas took care of the warg.

(It's a scout also.) Legolas said as he glanced at the goblin with disgust.

(We can't protect and fight at the same time.) Skyler said grimly as they rode back.

"Warg riders, the one that killed your scouts was just another scout." Skyler said to the King as they reached the convoy: "Get your people to safety or it'll be another massacre." Skyler added and turned around to congregate with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli without waiting for his reply.

She held her crossbow tightly in her hand: "Good luck and don't breathe. I heard Warg have nasty morning breathe."

Gimli snorted: "You've got a sense of humor now?"

"It's either that or I want to bash some royal head in." Skyler muttered.

Aragorn glanced at her sharply but Skyler just shrugged.

The King rode up to them. Skyler didn't see Ashlocke; she assumed that her mother must be helping Eowyn transporting the civilians.

"How many of them, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"A hundred and more." The elf replied grimly.

Skyler swore again.

"They're coming over the hill." Legolas said as he readied his bow and then just as the first Goblin came over the hill he shot it in the head.

Skyler followed suit and aimed for the second one, hitting it in the chest. She then quickly slid another arrow into the slot and finished off the warg; however even though there were two of them picking them off in such long distance…there were simply too many of the enemies.

And soon they were overwhelmed as the Warg Riders came gnashing and tumbling over.

Skyler slung the crossbow over her back after a while and readied her sword. This was going to be a long fight.

It was long…and bloody. Skyler could only watch on while fighting her battle as many of the Rohan soldiers were chewed on and clawed apart and her eyes…they stung…This was a war, damn it, people die in war.

That was what she told herself as she stepped over bodies after bodies after the Wargs were rid of.

"Skyler, are you well?" Legolas asked softly as he came over.

Skyler clenched her fist tightly and nodded with closed eyes. She opened them after a while: "Yes."

"It's alright to be saddened or distraught by this," Legolas said nodding at the battlefield: "It's what makes us different from these beasts."

"I know."

Gimli came over and asked: "Have you seen Aragorn?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed: "No, you didn't see him either?"

Skyler's heart suddenly clenched: "He must be here somewhere. We'll find him."

They scoured the grounds fall fallen bodies and the horizon for standing ones, but Aragorn was nowhere to be found.

When they were neared the cliff that led down to a roaring river one of the fallen goblins gave a raspy chuckle: "You're looking for that boy?"

Within seconds Legolas was holding up the despicable object with one of his hand on the goblin's collar: "Where is he? Tell me and I'll end your misery quickly." He said angrily.

"The boy took a little tumble off the cliff." The goblin gurgled happily then he died.

Legolas glanced around him and his eyes fell on the necklace of Arwen. He picked it up gently: "Estel would have never left this."

"No, he must be alive. He's Aragorn after all." Skyler said shaking her head in denial.

Gimli took a look down the cliff and then turned back to her sadly: "Lass, no one can survive that fall."

"No!" Skyler denied fiercely, "he must be alive." She said as she strode away rubbing her eyes furiously.

_No! He can't be dead. No, I won't believe it. He MUST be alive._

"Skyler!" Ashlocke called out happily when she saw Skyler riding back with the King and the elf and dwarf. Skyler just smiled at her weakly before jumping off the horse and gave her a brief hug. She then ran off without even leading her horse off.

Ashlocke glanced at the rest of the group confusedly. The elf returned a sad glance that bespoke of a heavy sorrow.

Eowyn spoke up behind her: "Where's my Lord Aragorn?"

Gimli shook his head gently.

Ashlocke lowered her eyes and walked off; another one of Skyler's friends had died. She went after her.

"Skyler." She called out softly. After much running around, Ashlocke had found Skyler siting atop of the gate that led up to the fortress's embankment. Ashlocke carefully made her way to the top, and called out again to the shadowed figure sitting there facing outward: "Skyler darling."

Her daughter turned around and smiled at her forlornly yet determinedly: "I know he's alive mother; he has to be for Gondor and for Arwen."

"Arwen?"

"His other half." Skyler said softly as she glanced out again.

"But he…" Ashlocke had heard from the gossip that Aragorn had fallen off the cliff; no men no matter how great can survive that.

"I know he's alive." Skyler said stubbornly.

"Hope kah?" Ashlocke smiled sadly.

Skyler nodded: "Because no matter how dark the night gets the morning will always come." She said firmly.

"I see." Ashlocke said glancing off into space, "even if everyone around you is dying or losing hope, the dawn will always come?"

"No matter what." Skyler said resolutely.

"I'll believe you this time." Ashlocke sighed as they sat there quietly glancing at the sunset.

This became a sort of ritual to them as they sat side by side looking out to the field everyday near sunset. Then a few days after Aragorn disappeared off the cliff, the mother and daughter saw a shadow on a horse tumbling towards them across the plain.

"Mom…is that…"

Ashlocke couldn't believe her own eyes but she nodded; it was him. She yelled down at the guards: "Open the gates! It's Lord Aragorn!"

The guards froze.

"Open the gates!" Ashlocke yelled again and the guards sprang into action.

Indeed, a few minutes later Aragorn stumbled through on his horse looking worse for wear. Skyler slid down the embankment to meet him: "Estel!" she cried with happiness.

Aragorn gave her a weak smile but quickly turned serious: "Where's the King?"

Skyler tilted her head with puzzlement but pointed toward the center court: "Take me to him." Aragorn said grimly as he slid down the horse. Skyler nodded and lead him towards King Theoden with Ashlocke following closely behind them.

Skyler's jaw nearly dropped when she heard how many Uruk-hais were heading towards them. She blinked again and again just to make sure she was alive. Then her brain went into overdrive as she calculated the number of men they have and the weapons and the civilians. There was no way they would get out of this without some serious losses even with Legolas, Gimli, her mother, and the soldiers. Saruman wasn't joking about taking them down. It would be hell when those monsters arrive.


	14. You Are Her What?

**Chapter 14**

Skyler sighed as she thought back to Mithrandir who had left them when they left Rohan for Helm's Deep. Where's that wizard when they needed him. Though, Skyler had made a promise to herself to stay positive, it was quite difficult to do so in such situations, situations where all odds seemed to be against them.

She whirled out of the hall managing to flatten herself to the side just in time to avoid colliding with Eowyn who rushed towards to the hall without seeing her.

Skyler stared after Eowyn wondering what the rush was. She shook her head; this was not the time to be wondering about that. She would need to get ready for battle. The Uru-kai would be arriving soon.

A hand touched her arm lightly and Skyler turned around rather quickly: "M…Ash?" she said at the last minute glancing at the guards walking around.

"Come, I have some armor and clothes that you may wear. I know elves commonly avoid armors and since you weren't wearing any when you arrived I assume you didn't bring one." Ashlocke said as she led Skyler towards the room she occupied.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I have my own. Come let's get you suited up, I don't want to see you just to lose you again." Ashlocke said softly, so softly that Skyler almost didn't hear the last words.

Skyler patted her shoulder: "Don't worry, it'll take more than some monsters to take me down mother."

Ashlocke just gave her a wistful smile: "You've gotten so much stronger since I last saw you."

Skyler was about to refute it when she found that she just couldn't deny it. Five hundred years were enough to change anyone. She could not just sprout those bare face lies and say she hadn't change. But…

"I did change, but just having you here is enough to remedy any bad changes I may have." Skyler smiled.

Ashlocke seemed shock at the soggy drama lines Skyler sprouted. Skyler had never done that before when they were on Earth. She was thought those lines were too disgustingly cliché to say them even though she did love her mother very much.

Skyler saw her mother's shock and laughed slightly: "Five hundred years also taught me that time is too precious to spend on dodging our true emotions. That's probably why elves are so much more straightforward than humans."

Ashlocke laughed softly as she took out a large bundle from one of the closets: "Yes, I suppose we have much to learn from each other."

"I guess, oh wow…" Skyler trailed off as Ashlocke unveiled the armors, "They are beautiful…"

Ashlocke shook her head: "I know tis nothing compared to elven armor but…"

"No, they're wonderful." Skyler said as she trailed her finger along the opaque surface. The armor was light yet sturdy, and it was more feminine than the other bulking armors she had seen the man wore.

"I made them myself; I wasn't too taken with the smithies around here." Ashlocke said.

"Talented as usual, mother." Skyler laughed.

"Don't be pert, Sky." Ashlocke admonished as she took out some black clothes and handed them to Sky, "Here, hurry and change."

"Sheesh, are you actually looking forward to the battle or something? You're the one who takes an hour to get ready, not me." Skyler said rolling her eyes as she went behind a curtain to change. When she was done she came out to see her mother dressed in the exact same, and she had just finished braiding her hair into a tight French braid.

Skyler blinked and said slowly: "That was fast…"

"Practice makes perfect; come over here so I can brush your hair. It looks like a bird nested in it."

"Well, excuse me, I did just change clothes."

"Be quiet, and get over here."

"Yes mam'."

"You're being pertinent again."

Skyler laughed and shook her head: "Are you trying to make us look identical or something? You know they'll mess us up if you do that, right? Or is this one of your evil schemes?"

Ashlocke lightly smacked the head she was brushing: "Don't be ridiculous. It was a lot easier to make identical armors and clothes rather than thinking about designs. And how would I know you would go anorexic on me and lose ten pounds."

Skyler rolled her eyes again: "Look who's talking; I'm not the one who looked like a model AFTER birth."

"Funny." Ashlocke snorted, "If you didn't sit on your butt all day you wouldn't have to whine."

"School actually required sitting down back then." Skyler retorted and winced as her mother tugged especially hard on one of the knotted strands, "Oww, are you trying to skin me alive? Easy on the tangles."

"It would have been easier had you actually brush your hair often."

"Yes mother, I'll just go and pack a hairbrush right beside my scabbard." Skyler replied sarcastically.

"Don't be pert with me." Ashlocke said as she tugged hard on the hair again.

"Ow, frell, mother!" Skyler yelped.

"Suck it up." Ashlocke said with a light tug.

"Evil."

"And if I was you'd be spawn of Evil."

"Haha."

"Exactly."

Thirty minutes later Skyler's hair was braided and pulled up into a bun while the front had two thin strands of braid tucked behind her ears. Skyler took a look in the mirror and nodded approvingly.

"Like I said, talented as usual, mother."

"That's only because I care about what I look like."

"Since your future sister-in-law is right here."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I, on the other hand, have no incentives to look nice."

"Oh Sky, are you still male-phobic?"

"Mother, that's not even a word." Skyler said rolling her eyes again, "and no, not exactly. Haldir's in Lothlorien." She said blushing slightly.

"Haldir?"

"He's…the Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

"The Elven kingdom."

"Yes."

"So, he's an elf."

"Yes mother."

"I see, and how long have you known each other?"

"Well…four years….and um…I went away for the last five hundred years and we…um just met again a few months ago."

"Stop stuttering."

"Sorry mam'."

"And he waited for you for those five hundred years."

"…Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"MOM!"

"Just asking, I can't ask about my future son-in-law?"

"Mother…."

"I know, elves only have one love for a lifetime."

"That's not my point, and how the heck do you know that anyways?"

"Who doesn't? It's one of the most popular lores around."

"Mom, don't you dare meddle."

"If you don't mine, same goes for you."

"Mother…that's two totally different things."

"Honey, I'm twenty-five, not five."

"Mother…"

"And you know Eomer is a good man."

"No I don't."

"Well, I don't about that Hal person either."

"Haldir, mother."

"Whatever."

Skyler took a deep breath and slowly let it out: "I don't know what you're trying to do mother, but if you're trying to get my mind off the war, you're doing a heck of a good job."

"Glad to be of service." Ashlocke smiled.

"Very funny mother…" Skyler trailed off as the door suddenly swung open to reveal a shocked Eowyn who was staring at the both of them. She obviously overheard the last part of the sentence.

"You're…her daughter…"

Skyler winced, oh bother: "It's very complicated."

Ashlocke sighed as she pulled Eowyn in and closed the door behind her.

"So you died," Eowyn looked at Ashlocke and then turned to Skyler, "and you fell asleep? And so now you're five hundred years old and you're twenty-five but Ash you're Sky's mother…"

"Exactly." Sky nodded with a smile while Eowyn just stared at them.

"Do you believe us?" Ashlocke asked apprehensively.

Eowyn smiled and patted her hand: "Of course, we practically grew up together. There's no way I wouldn't." Then she turned to Skyler, "And I cannot doubt your age either, because your mother and I grew up listening to stories about you."

Skyler rolled her eyes: "They always exaggerate though. Do I look like a teeth gnashing claw baring monster to you?"

Eowyn laughed: "You don't." Then suddenly she grew serious as she turned back to Ashlocke: "Are you going to tell brother about this?"

Ashlocke's face darkened and her brow furrowed: "I do not know, what should I do? I can't lie to him, but what if he does not believe me?"

"Of course he will," Skyler snorted, "he's like in way too deep to not believe you."

"I agree," Eowyn added, "and Eomer is a good person."

"Exactly." Skyler assured.

"I see." Ashlocke said chewing over her lips.

"But we should just keep our relationship secret on most parts, because most people won't understand." Skyler stated solemnly.

"True." Eowyn nodded slowly.

Suddenly Skyler turned to the windows. Years of experience had sharpened her ears, and she could dimly hear people marching towards the fort. She frowned.

Ashlocke caught that and asked worriedly: "What's wrong?"

"People are marching here."

"What?" Eowyn said standing up, "That's…to fast…Lord Aragorn said…"

Skyler pushed her head out the window and she could see a distant flutter of purple and gold flags.

She pulled back in and blinked slowly as her brain processed the information.

"What did you see?" Ashlocke asked.

"Lothlorien standards…" Skyler murmured. Ashlocke stared at her then she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Lothlorien? But that's…" Eowyn trailed off in awe.

Skyler suddenly pushed herself out of her own reverie and ran out of the room with Eowyn after her.


	15. That's My Mother Not Me!

**Chapter 15**

Skyler cursed silently as she raced towards the embattlement. She can't have Ashlocke get there before her; heavens know what she would do to the elves. Haldir's probably not there because he's the Marchwarden but there are still other elves who know her by face and she can't have Ashlocke…Frell.

She finally skidded to a halt on top of the grand stairs leading down to the Lothlorien army below. Ashlocke was already walking towards the leader. Skyler swore again before she growled: "Ash, get back here."

The elves looked up and to their surprise, "another" Skyler stood on top of the staircase.

Ashlocke turned and smirked at her. Skyler glared at her and swept down the stair with her black cape blowing behind her.

"Ash, we're even, no more playing." Skyler said narrowing her eyes while Ashlocke raised an eyebrow when she reached the elven army.

"Sky?" a familiar voice startled her out of her fuming.

She turned and looked up to see a familiar pair of silver eyes staring down at her, albeit swirling with well hidden confusion and emotion.

"Haldir? What…" Skyler said incoherently.

"Lady Galadriel sent me." He replied.

Skyler nodded then sighed and said in Sindarin: (This is my mother, Ashlocke Evans).

Elves normally don't show emotion but this time even Haldir stared at Ashlocke. She looked identical to Skyler, even Lady Celebrien didn't look that much like Lady Galadriel.

(Is she…)

Skyler saw Orophin who spoke up and Rumil beside him.

She smiled at them and shook her head: (No, she's human of twenty-five years, currently in suit to Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan).

(Human? How is that possible when you've lived for five hundred years?) Rumil asked.

(I do not know, but she as human as they come.) Skyler smiled wryly.

"I do not appreciated being left out of a conversation; especially one that's about me." Ash suddenly cut in.

Sky gave a slightly guilty look when she saw the buried hurt within her mother's eyes. Once again, they were both sharply reminded by Father Time that they were no longer the same people from before. Time had changed them, Sky smiled softly and said: "I apologize, Ash."

Ash waved a dismissive hand at her and glanced at Haldir critically for a few moment before she nodded: "Nice to meet you Haldir of Lothlorien. Here I'm known as Ashlocke Evans, Sky's sister. You may call me Ash."

Haldir bowed his head slightly: "Well met, Lady Ash."

"This is too complicated for me." Rumil winced as he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"So you are saying, in a previous life you were her mother?" Orophin asked, equally confused.

They were taking a short break before the Urukai's reach them, and currently the two brothers were trying to figure out Ash's relation to Skyler with Ash gazing amusedly at them while Skyler and Haldir stood off to the other side of the room.

Haldir glanced at his brothers and Ash briefly before he turned back to Skyler, his eyes softened perceptibly.

(I was overjoyed when Lady Galadriel informed me of this mission. My heart could not bear to be so far away from you.) He said softly, reaching a hand up to cup Skyler's face.

Skyler blushed deeply but leaned into his touch and murmured: (I am happy you are here; however…my mind screams for me to get you away. The Urukais…I fear for you.)

(Yet not for yourself?)

(Tis selfish of me, but I am content now. In my eyes, I've held the world. I wish for nothing more but you to live on.)

(Life would be meaningless without you. Both of us shall live.)

(Haldir …)

He leaned down and kissed her forehead: (I shall be by your side, always.)

Skyler closed her eyes and clutched the hand beside her face tightly, as if by letting him go, he would disappear.

A voice interrupted their moment of quiet: "Sky, we must get ready now."

Skyler opened her eyes and glanced over at the voice; her mother stood there, a knowing and sad look visible within her eyes despite her inscrutable face.

Skyler moved away from Haldir reluctantly; she turned back to him and said, trying her best to keep her voice steady: "You must stay with the Galadhrims. I will be leading Rohan with my mother."

Haldir nodded.

Skyler turned and leaved, but at the door she whispered, without turning around: (I love you.) She hurried away after her mother, too pained to remained there any longer and indulge in the brief moment of peace and love she had been given.


	16. An Avalanche Solves Everything

**Chapter 16**

They stood on the embankment, shrouded by the darkness. Skyler felt Ashlocke shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry." Her mother said softly.

Skyler glanced at her in surprise: "What for?"

"For not being able to understand your pain, and for not being there when you needed me. For not being able to keep you save today."

Skyler reached over and held Ash's hand tightly: "You need not be sorry for anything. Fate dealt us different hands, and nothing can be changed now. The only thing we can do today is to live and find meaning in that life to survive tomorrow. You taught me that."

Skyler heard a quiet sniff, and when her mother spoke again her voice was thick and low: "I…see I did a good job in…raising you then."

"That you did; that you did. Until tomorrow." Skyler said lightly as a moving mass appeared in the dark distance.

"Until tomorrow."

Battle raged around her. Going with her expectation, the Urukai breached the wall within minutes of their arrival. There was simply too many of them, and too much strength. These beings were not mere monsters, they were killing machines designed to destroy mankind.

Skyler had lost count of how many of these machines she fell, but she had a feeling that she was getting up to the hundreds. She heard Aragorn yelled something frantically behind her. With a push and a stab, she defeated the monster in front of her and glanced over at Aragorn. He was shouting and pointing something at the base of the wall. Skyler leaped nimbly over to the edge and glanced down. It was a Urukai…except there was something different about this one. Skyler stared at it; the being was carrying something flickering and bright.

It clicked within her brain. She screamed, trying to warn the people on that wall of the incoming danger. However, her scream was lost in the clash and clang of the battle. A few seconds later, the wall exploded. The stonework trembled beneath her feet, as the shockwaves came towards her from the adjacent wall.

She looked down again, the Urukai were flooding into the fort from the gap in the wall. No, that could not happen; she could not allow that to happen. There were women and children within those walls. She glanced around for a rope as the fastest way to go down the wall. However, she saw nothing except for a metal fallen shield. Well, that'll have to do.

She grabbed the shield and rushed past Legolas who had tried, vainly, to shoot down the Urukai that carried the bomb.

(Sky!) Legolas yelled in confusion as she stood on the top of the wall. Skyler ignored the Mirkwood elf and flung the shield out in front of her before leaping on it, sliding her way down to the bottom of the wall.

She faintly heard Gimli making a gruff comment: "Well, that's convenient."

At the bottom of the wall, she found herself faced with hordes of Urukai, hungry for human blood. She lost no time in throwing herself at them, cutting down as many as she could.

Two Urukai came at her at once. She blocked both of them with all of her strength, and threw them back. At the same time she heard two loud thuds behind her; however, it wasn't until she slashed down the two in front her that she turned around to see a Urukai on the ground with an arrow in its head and another one with a nasty gash across its neck.

Skyler glanced up and saw Gimli and Legolas standing there. Gimli grinned broadly: "Think you can get all the credit, lass?"

Legolas merely smiled gently.

Skyler snorted as she batted away an incoming sword with hers before she said: "Really Gimli, if I joined in on that competition between you and Legolas you two would be so far behind, there'd be no second place."

Gimli grunted as he swung his large double edge axe around and chopped down one as well: "Big words for a small lady, I'm at ninety already."

"I'm at 120." Legolas said, a hint of smirk in his smooth elven voice.

"WHAT?!" Gimli growled as he renewed his fervor in chopping down the incoming Urukai.

Skyler snorted again: "Honestly, boys and their pride."

They held on as best as they could, but there were simply too many of them. It was not long before Legolas, being the sensible one, said: "We must fall back."

As if on cue, Aragorn yelled down to them: "Legolas, fall back!"

Skyler nodded, and glanced around the walls above them, trying vainly to find a particular silver head: "You guys go up first; I will shield and follow you."

Legolas nodded as he retreated into the walls with Gimli.

She soon found Haldir, he was meters away from Aragorn, retreating into the fort as well. An Urukai was right behind him.

On reflex, her hand shot to her back and grabbed the crossbow. It was a long distance, but she'll be damned if she missed. Cocking an arrow into the shaft, she let lose before aiming; there was no time.

The arrow found its mark, along with a second one that followed. The Urukai fell with a shriek. Haldir turned sharply around and saw the fallen Urukai. He glanced down the wall, and Skyler saw his eyes widened in fear when he saw her there.

"GO!" Skyler yelled, "I will be fine! Aragorn, take Haldir and GO!" She screamed as she let lose another arrow and another Urukai fell on the wall.

Aragorn nodded at her before he grabbed the Marchwarden's arm and forcefully pulled him inside the fort. Skyler glanced around her warily; there were still a few Urukai down here, while the rest were up on the embankment. A few…meant about thirty.

She glanced at them warily as she slowly backed, into the hole that the blast had created. She quickly studied her surrounding and saw that the wall was in a precarious condition. The blast had unhinged most of the base, and the top was about to fall in any second. She studied the wall carefully out of the corner of her eyes while keeping her attention on the Urukai that leered at her as they closed in.

There…the last stone.

She swung her sword upward in a feint, causing the first Urukai to dodged to the side.

"Sucker." Skyler smirked as she slammed the hilt of the sword up at the loose stone. There was a loud rumble, and the wall trembled about her before it collapsed right on top of the Urukai…and her.

The last thing that swum into her mind before darkness overtook her was… "Haldir," She whispered, "Goodbye, my love."

The stones fell and soon she disappeared beneath the pile of rubble.


	17. Of Humans and Trees

**Chapter 17**

_Sky, My love…please…_

_No! She will wake up. I can't lose her; she's my…sister. She's all the family I have! No…_

_ Hey lass, don't fool with this dwarf. You're sleeping too much. _

_Skyler…it's us…Merry…Pippin's here too. You…_

_Lady Skyler…wake up…your mother…can't…more…please…my brother is…._

_Sky! Come on, we miss you, and Haldir brother is being a right down…_

The disembodied voices spun around here until they turned into one incoherent mass. Finally, the murmurs stopped and silence reigned. However, one voice returned.

(My love, my soul, my life.)

Haldir.

No, she had to wake up.

The darkness, the oppressive void refused to budge. However, she fought, hard, this time. Slowly, she grew aware of her senses. She could hear birds singing somewhere far off. There was a soreness about her body, and a splitting headache…

Her eyelids felt like lead, as they refused to open.

Finally she raised them, and light flooded her vision. She rolled her eyes around the room. The walls were covered with heavy hangings while sunlight flooded through two large windows. She was lying on a massive bed in the middle of the room and there was a wash basin to her left. She tilted her head slightly and glanced to her right.

She nearly jumped, if she could move, when she saw a familiar silver-haired elf sitting there, his opened eyes glazed over as he seemed to stare off into the distance.

Skyler smiled wryly; the poor elf must have been here for a long time, for elves did not need as much sleep as men and for Haldir the Marchwarden, of all people, to fall asleep on a chair…

With extraordinary effort, and biting her lips to keep herself from groaning in pain, she reached a hand over and covered the long elegant fingers that laid on her bed.

The reaction to her light touch was immense. The cloud immediately dispersed from the silver eyes and the elf turned his head about so fast that Skyler fear he might have sprained something.

(Sky.) He said in disbelief.

(Good morning, Marchwarden.) Skyler smiled and she twisted her body slightly as she tried to sit up. She winced when her muscles protested, loudly.

That seemed to un-stun the Marchwarden as he quickly rose out of the chair and stopped her: (Stay still, you are not fully well yet.)

(I think I can risk sitting up without disturbing any injuries that I might have received.) Skyler replied stubbornly.

Haldir sighed slightly before he gently helped Skyler sat up then sat down on the bed himself. He pulled Skyler tenderly into an embrace as if any carelessness might break her then and there.

(Must you worry my heart so? I feared it stopped when you never reached the fort.)

Skyler raised a hand, but only high enough to touch his arms, due to the stiffness within her body: (Everything's well now…we defeated the Urukai?)

Haldir pulled back but reached over and held on to her hands: (Mithrandir brought help from the Prince of Rohan, and the Urukai were chased into Fangorn where due justice was brought upon them.)

Skyler smiled: (A happy ending, I see.)

Haldir's hand tightened around hers: (For now, yes.)

Skyler glanced at him quizzically.

(How long must you risk yourself for mankind? How many lives must you lose?)

(Haldir!)

(We found you buried beneath the wall, with nearly thirty Urukai around you. You were on the edge of the darkness for days, all for a King who shunned his duty.)

Skyler was about to lash back harshly; however, a glance at the shadow within Haldir's eyes stopped her. She knew he was torn and in pain, and she had been the cause of that. Elves only love once, and because Haldir fell in love with her, yes she admits it now, he had experienced more pain than any elves should.

Skyler slowly turned the elf's palm and traced light circles on his upturned hand before she replied gently, with a hint of wistfulness in her voice: (I…was…and perhaps am still a human. A human gave birth to me. I've spent my first life as a human. We are not perfect. We are not always brave. There are hardly any of us who could be heroes or great men leading others to greatness. And because we do not live forever, we cannot be as wise as we wish to be, nor can we be given enough time to repent our mistakes and fix them.) she paused slightly, taking Haldir's silence as listening, she continued, (however, because our lives are short we understand the importance to live life to the fullest, to be all that we can be in this short life span, and to reach for the stars as hard as we can even though we understand that we shall never reach it but knowing that other may be able to after us if we only pave the path for them. Humans are wondrous creatures. They have bigger hopes, ambitions, and goals than any other species because they have never truly been wary by time. Nothing is impossible, because nothing they've seen has been. There will always be men who fell short of expectations or who got swayed by greed or hunger for power. But darkness will pass, and light will come. The Fourth Age will arrive, and it will be the Age of Men. Humans are growing up and they are learning. They have slowly grown strong enough to take on the world. Soon, they will find their place in the light. It had taken them thousands of years longer than elves but at last they have reached it. The King of Rohan may have fled yesterday, but it was because he loved his people and wished to see none hurt. And tomorrow, or perhaps even today, he will learn that men have come to realize it is better to die with a sword in their hands than dirt on their knees.) She paused again, staring into the silver eyes she loved so much, (and I…I will do what I can do to help end this darkness, and give them the chance to gaze upon the dawn of their own age. As odd of a species as I am…I wish to fulfill my duty to my own kind to what I had been, but please understand…I…love you. I know my decisions have caused more pain than any elf or man deserve…)

(I understand.)

Haldir's sudden interruption caused Skyler to stop and stare at him worriedly.

A wisp of smile, sad yet proud, appeared on the corner of his mouth: (I am in love with a human after all. Perhaps, I need to appreciate her entire being rather than just who I've seen so far. As the human race has produced the woman I love, I believe it has something worth fighting for then.)

Skyler stared at him in surprise and wonderment before she leaned in and hugged him tightly: (You are an insufferably good elf; do you know that?)

(I know.)

They stayed in that position for a while, before Haldir gradually pulled away: (I should inform your mother and others of your state now.)

(Yes, I suppose.) Skyler sighed as Haldir stood up and with a bow he left the room. A few minutes later, Skyler's elven-like hearing picked up thudding footsteps down the hallway before the door was thrown open and Ash came bursting into the room. When her eyes caught sight of the smiling Skyler, she nearly threw herself at the girl.

"Ouch, mom…easy…" Skyler winced as Ash squeezed her tightly in a hug.

Ash pulled back immediately: "Sorry, are you okay, did I hurt you? By the horse gods, I am so glad you are awake. Don't you dare worry me like that again! What were you thinking doing such dangerous things! I have half a mind to throw you into the darkest prison I can find and not let you out right now!" Words came spilling out of her mother's mouth like a fast train racing.

Skyler laughed slightly, just light enough so that her injured ribs wouldn't hurt: "For Valar's sake, mother, do slow down. I can't understand you if your words are all jumbled up like that!"

Unable to stifle her impulse, Ash leaned forward and clasped Skyler in a hug again; however, this time she was lighter in her touches. She pulled back slowly; tears swam in her elegant brown eyes: "I was really worried; what were you thinking pulling such dangerous stunts. If you get a concussion here or something awful you could die!"

"Relax mother, take a breath," Skyler said patting the distraught woman's arm, "I'm fine now, am I not? Furthermore, I've been through more horrible things than this. Worry yourself not for me. Was everyone alright? How many did we lose?"

Ash blinked her eyes rapidly to clear away the unshed tear before she sat up straight and said with a tight smile: "We lost many on that night, too many."

Skyler took in a sharp breath as her mother continued, but Ash's smile relaxed slightly: "However, all your friends were unharmed. The elves sustained minor injuries but they are all well. Your friends in that Fellowship are well too. Gandalf the Wizard came at the last moment with Eomer and his Riders back to help. He saved us." Upon speaking the man's name, a light glowed on Ash's face.

Skyler let out the breath she's been holding and relaxed back into the pillow behind her. She closed her eyes briefly; so they are all well.

She opened her eyes again and said teasingly: "You seemed to be love struck, mother."

Ash startled out of her daze and stared at Skyler incredulously while a blush stole up her cheeks: "Nonsense, young woman."

Skyler laughed again; this time she didn't bothered to control herself, and ignored the pain as her ribcage stretched from the act: "You can't lie to me, girly."

Before Ash could give a retort there was a knock on the door and the door creaked open again, but this time politely and slowly. The tall blond man of the topic came in. His sheer presence seemed to make the room smaller. While, Haldir was quite tall as well, since he's an elf he's naturally taller than nearly all men, the elf was lithe and supple. The leader of the fierce eored (or the Riders as Skyler called them), on the other hand, while not as tall as Haldir he was visible muscled and angular. Furthermore, there was an air of command and pride within the horse Lord that enlarge his presence even more. His pose would have been seen as arrogance but the true heartedness in his bright blue eyes dispelled that.

"Lady Skyler Evans, an honor to meet you again." The man said as he came over and stood beside Ash who had sat down on the bed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Eomer of Rohan." Skyler smiled kindly at the man her mother loved so much.

"Eomer is fine." Eomer replied, "Ashlock's sister should not be so formal with us."

"I see you have been reunited with your uncle." Skyler commented.

A small smile hovered on the stern man's lips: "Yes, Gandalf the White have proved to be much help. I see the ancient story of twin lucks do hold."

Both Skyler and Ash chuckled at that, but for a different reason.

At this point more feet pounded down the hallway and a hobbit burst into the room: "Guardian! I mean…Skyler! You're awake!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, I see our brief parting as not sap any energy from you at all." Skyler said amusedly, but she leaned forward slightly and gave the short person, or rather tall person for a hobbit, a hug, "Where's your partner in crime?"

A dark shadow overcame the usually gay façade and Merry replied unhappily: "Gandalf took him to Gondor…after he looked into a…a Palantir."

Skyler said wistfully: "So…I see Saruman has been…taken care of…a Palantir. I should have known."

"Worry not, Master Brandybuck," Skyler said with a reassuring smile, "From the moment I set eyes on you two troublemakers I know you'll both have a long life, if just to make the lives around you more interesting, shall we say?"

A smile quirked up on the dim face, and Merry nodded: "Of course." He happy mood seemed to have recovered and he grinned, "We met Treebeard too, and he asked for you. He told us a lot too, about Fangorn!"

Skyler pretended to be worried: "He didn't say anything bad about me, did he?"

"He said you were very lazy." Merry teased.

"Why, the nerve of that block of wood!" Skyler huffed indignantly while the other two human occupants of the room chuckled at their antics.

There was a knock again, and this time Rumil, Orophin, Aragorn, and Legolas came in with Haldir behind them.

"Why, so there's my favorite elves and Ranger. I was wondering where you all have been?" Skyler said in mock anger.

Rumil laughed and tapped a finger on her nose: "You are our favorite Guardian too."

"Rumil, she's still injured!" Orophin clucked.

Skyler waved a dismissive hand: "It's alright, Orophin, I am well now."

"An ingenuous feat, Lady Skyler, taking out thirty Urukai at once. Tis more than any deed a man or elf could have done." Aragorn said.

Skyler's gaze flickered briefly to Haldir before it came back to Aragorn: "I was trained by the best." She said modestly.

The elves, except for Haldir who smiled slightly, chuckled at that.

Skyler turned her gaze back on Rumil and Orophin: "And you two, why are you not back in Lothlorien. I thought you were only here for the last battle?"

"We've decided to stay," Orophin said in his quiet and soft voice, "the rest of the Galadhrims had returned to Lothlorien; however, my brother and I wish to stay with you and brother Haldir. We elves do not leave families in need."

Seeing a protest bubbling on Skyler's lips, Legolas put in: "Lady Skyler, it is their choice."

"Yes, indeed, and you shall have nothing more to say about this." Rumil grinned in his usual jolliness.

Skyler smiled: "I'm very happy and honored to have friends as you all." Then she continued, "however, I fear I shall need to take leave of you briefly for a few days."

"What?! You can't leave; you are still injured!" Ash said in surprise.

Skyler didn't need to look at Haldir to see that his eyes had narrowed and he was staring at her. She ignored it.

"Where are you going?!" Merry cried.

"Fangorn, I need to be healed quickly, and as Guardian of Fangorn the forest is the place that shall allow me to do so."

"So it is true," Eomer said, "You are tied to Fangorn."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

Skyler glanced at him mildly.

Eomer explained: "Before this battle and before Lady Skyler arrived at Rohan the forest of Fangorn was said to be a dark place. Even we dared not to venture into its depth. The trees were alive and angry in that place, and its Guardian would not hesitate to kill anything or anything wielding a weapon within those lands. If a man is caught within those woods, to live, he must abandon his weapons and ride as fast as he can to the edge of the forest, for the Guardian cannot leave the forest…or she dies for she is a spirit of the trees."

"By Valar, I did not know there was a story like that," Skyler said entertained breaking the thick silence, "I knew there were stories that I was a spider, an orc, or some ghost but I did not know that one."

"So it's not true?" Orophin asked.

"It's not true right; you were with us for such a long time before!" Merry asked urgently as well, "You're not dying right?"

"Of course not," Skyler said with a ludicrous laugh, "I've stepped out of Fangorn for quite a while, and I am very much alive as you can see."

"But why do you need to go to Fangorn then?" Ash asked.

Skyler gave a wry smile: "Because in a way, I am bound to Fangorn after living there for so long. If I didn't look human and was born one; I'd swear I'm an Ent by now."

She gave a sigh as she waved at them: "I'm very pleased and glad that you are all here to see me, but I fear larger wars are brewing on the horizon. The Urukai War of Helm's Deep is but the first of many, and I need to be well soon before the next one occurs."

"But…" Merry started.

Rumil reached down and patted the hobbit's shoulder: "Come now, there's no use arguing with her when she's in that mood."

"I agree, as much as I don't want to." Ash said as she stood up, "Now all you boys out."

Within a few minutes the room was empty once again, and Ash carefully helped Skyler out of the bed and started washing her and dressing her wounds before she put clothes on her.

It took them nearly an hour before Skyler was somewhat presentable in the new clothes that her mother had asked the tailor to make while she was unconscious despite the haphazard state Rohan was in. By the time she was dressed in the red tunic and black shirt with breeches and brown sturdy boots she was already tired. However, she clenched her fist and made her way slowly to the door with her mother's help.

When she opened the door she saw Haldir standing there. She smiled slightly as the elf extended a hand.

Skyler turned back to her mother: "It's okay; Haldir can take me to Fangorn."

"Are you sure? There might still be stray orcs about…"

Skyler turned back and placed her hand in Haldir's hand before she returned her attention to her mother: "I'll be fine; Haldir is with me, and Fangorn as well."

"Well, if you insist." Ash said unsurely.

"With your leave, my lady." Haldir said politely to Ash before h reached down a hand and lifted Skyler up easily with both arms, one under her legs and the other on her back.

Skyler gasped slightly as Haldir walked down the hall with her lying in his arms: (I can walk, you understand?)

(You are barely well, as it is. If I did not know that even in refusing you, you will still go to Fangorn, I would not approve of this trip either.)

Skyler winced as stares followed her down the hall and outside the castle: (But this is…embarrassing.)

(I would feel this is a better choice then stumbling down the hall.)

Skyler sighed: (I've completely discredited myself as the invincible, almighty, and scary Guardian in this case.)

A silver eyebrow raised up and Haldir said tightly: (You are thinking of returning to Fangorn after all these troubles and darkness?)

(If all these darkness fades away then Fangorn will no longer need a Guardian to protect it, at least not for a long time.) Skyler said as her hands tighted on Haldir's shirt, (Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I merely enjoy having some irritating men scare themselves silly in my presence occasionally.)

Haldir placed Skyler up on a horse before jumping on easily after her. It wasn't until they were speeding out of Rohan that a chuckle escaped Haldir and he replied: (Your humor is as enjoyable as always, my love.)

(Only you would think so.) Skyler said with a smile.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the edge of the forest and the horse went in warily after some persuading. A few minutes into the forest, both Skyler and Haldir caught wind of a soft rustle. Haldir halt the horse and glanced around guardedly.

Skyler patted his arm reassuringly before she called out in a clear voice: (Treebeard. Tis I, the Guardian of Fangorn.)

A few rustles and loud thumps later, a large tree suddenly appeared in front of them: (Why, hello there seedling, ah…and a First Born, nice to meet you to Tree Talker.)

The elves had always been called First Born by other races, as they were considered to be the first beings to walk the Middle-Earth, created by the Valar. They were also called Tree Talkers by Ents; legend has it, the first Ent was awoken by Elves who taught them to speak and converse.

(I as well.) Haldir replied politely.

(Now that you have come back, perhaps, you will try to placate the Huorns. They've been very angry since those big orcs were here.) Treebeard boomed.

(They were the ones who killed the Urukai from Rohan then.) Skyler sighed (I had thought so as well.)

Huorns were rumored to be Ents that have become tree-ish; they were more violent and disliked intrusions into Fangorn even more than Ents. They moved faster and can cover their approach with a dark mist.

(Before I do so, Treebeard, I need to go to Entwash…to heal.) Skyler said tiredly.

Treebeard nodded: (Follow me, Tree Talker.)

Skyler was growing more fatigued by the minute; she was dimly aware that Haldir meandered through the forest after Treebeard. She must have dozed off, because after a while Haldir gently shook her awake: (We're here.)

Skyler's eyelids fluttered slightly before she woke up and glanced around. They had come out into the clearing by Entwash.

Haldir got off the horse first and helped her down. She stared at the Entwash for a few seconds before she turned back to Haldir, her cheeks faintly red amidst her pallor.

(Can you…turn around...?)

Haldir nodded as and stepped away from her before turning his body to face the forest. Skyler slowly began to undress herself, and take off the bandages. However, just taking off her boots and the bandages on her legs took up most of her strength. She collapsed on the ground tiredly.

A hand touched her shoulders; she snapped her head up in surprise and looked into a pair of shadowed silver eyes.

(I'm so tired,) Skyler said, her voice trembling slightly, (perhaps it has been too long…I'm bound to Fangorn after all.)

(No, I refuse to believe that. You are a child of Lothlorien. You appeared in Lothlorien for a reason.) Haldir said steadfastly.

(It was…a mistake…)

(No, it was fate.) Haldir said as he knelt down beside her.

Tears fell down Skyler's face as she held onto Haldir for comfort; after a few minutes she calmed down enough and she whispered: (Can…can you…help me…please.)

Haldir nodded, and slowly he relieved her of the shirt, tunic, and gently unwrapped the bandages.

After he was done, he lifted her up and tenderly placed her in the river. Skyler nodded, and he let go. Skyler sank down into the river, as if asleep.

(Do not worry, Tree Talker, the Entwash will heal her, as it had always done.) a voice boomed behind him.

Haldir glanced up at Treebeard who had returned. The tree bent down, creaking and groaning as woods clash and bowed: (You are Haldir of Lothlorien, the Marchwarden?)

A faint light of surprise shone in Haldir's eyes as he glanced up at the large Ent: (You know of my name?)

Treebeard straightened up again and a crack appeared in the barks to show the Treebeard was smiling: (You were the only being that the Guardian spoke of from outside.) the Ent paused slightly before he continued (you will take the Guardian away from Fangorn?)

Haldir straightened and his eyes narrowed: (Yes.)

The Ent studied him for a moment before he nodded: (Yes, of course,) Haldir stared at the resigned and sad tone in surprise. Treebeard continued: (the age of Ents and Tree Talkers are passing. The Third Age is coming to an end. There are no more Entwives. There are no more Ent seedlings. Fangorn…is dying…and I…I have lived too long. Take the Guardian…and show her life…for Fangorn has none.)

A soft look entered Haldir's eyes as he looked up at the ancient being: (You will not travel West?) to Valinor.

(West? No, young Tree Talker. I have lived too long in these lands, and I fear I will not be happy if I leave.)

Haldir conversed with the ancient Ent for the two days Skyler was in Entwash. He learned great wisdom from this being that had seen the transition of three Ages.


	18. My Mother's Daughter

**Chapter 18**

On the morning of the third day, a soft splash awoke Haldir from his light slumber, as Treebeard had errands to run again. The destruction of Isengard had given Fangorn a long wished for peace but also many things to be done.

Haldir stood up and started walking towards the river. He stopped dead in his tracks when Skyler emerged from the river. Her hair had lengthened considerably the past two days, and it ran down her back in long luxurious black waves. The wounds on her skin had healed perfectly with no scar, leaving it pale and flawless. Her eyes had lost the wariness it previously held, and sparkled brightly against her porcelain façade. Long black eyelashes framed the velvety brown orbs and glistened under the light from the water dripping down.

The harshness of time and war seemed to have been removed entirely from her being, leaving behind the girl Haldir first met in Lothlorien.

Skyler shivered slightly as a cold wind blew over her. She wasn't sure how long she had slept in the Entwash, but she felt renewed and best of all, it was the first time she slept there without any nightmares or phantoms chasing her. A shadow fell over her, and a soft cloak enclosed over her figure.

She glanced up and saw Haldir standing before her; she smiled, a large wide smile that she thought she had long lost.

He handed her the clothes she shed and she got dressed behind the tree quickly before she came out again weaving her hand through the long hair and tried to form it into some semblance of a braid.

(Come.) Haldir said raising a hand and beckoned to her.

Skyler came over puzzled; he motioned for her to turn around and Skyler did so obediently. She felt Haldir deftly unwound the tangled hair and within a few seconds, braid it into a plaid down her back.

She turned around after he was down with cheeks red from awkwardness; however, Haldir merely smiled slightly before he said: (Treebeard has words from Mithrandir for us to return to Rohan as soon as possible.)

Skyler blinked slightly: (But the Huorns…)

(Treebeard has pacified them, come.)

(But…)

(Go, seedling, your place is with your love ones.) a loud voice boomed over them.

Skyler looked up and saw Treebeard smiling down at her: (Go,) he repeated, (Time is precious little to waste.)

Skyler looked at him for a second before she nodded and followed Haldir to their horse. With the litheness that she learned from the said elf, she easily leaped up the horse, and the Marchwarden followed suit.

(Good luck, Skyler of Lothlorien.) Skyler heard Treebeard rumbled as they sped away from Entwash. Skyler turned slightly on the horse and stared back at the old Ent in surprise. He had never called her anything besides Guardian during her fifty years stay here. It sounded like a final goodbye.

Her eyes grew misty as she whispered: (My blessings of quiet wind and clean water, Treebeard.) she didn't have to raise her voice, she knew the wind would take her words to the kind Ent who made her strong.

It was a brief ride to Rohan, and when they got there, the castle was in an uproar. A stable boy that Skyler grabbed informed them that Gondor had called for aide and Rohan would answer.

Skyler gave a frantic look at Haldir before she raced down the hall to find the Fellowship and her mother.

She ran into Legolas in the hall and he directed her to her mother's room. Skyler bade Haldir to follow the Mirkwood elf before she went down the hallway towards Ash's room.

She knocked on the door politely, and waited. A few minutes later her mother opened the door. Surprise was written all over her face when she saw Skyler standing there looking as healthy as if she had never been touched by the war.

"Sky!" Ash said happily as she pulled her daughter into a hug before pushing back to study the girl, checking for any injuries that may have stayed.

"I'm fine, really." Sky laughed before she turned serious, "What is this I heard about aiding Gondor?"

Ash pulled her into the room; Skyler saw that she had been packing.

"Gondor called for aide with the fire towers the night you left. The King gave orders yester-morning for us to leave today." Ash said as she went to the wardrobe and took out a readied pack and handed it to Skyler, "I had a feeling that you would make it back in time so I packed for you."

Skyler took the pack with a cheeky grin: "Always the prophet."

Ash rolled her eyes, something Skyler noted that she had never done before while back on earth. The action sent her a reminder that both she and her mother had changed, perhaps for the best on this land, and because of that gift this world had endowed upon them, Skyler was determined to protect it.

Ash turned to place the last items in her own pack before she waved her hand at the door: "Let us go, if you have come any later, Rohan would have been emptied."

Skyler shrugged and winked: "You know me; I'm never the one to miss the fun."

They walked quickly down the hall and into the courtyard where Eowyn was already seated upon her horse. She nearly jumped off when she saw Skyler.

"Lady Skyler!" Ash grinned at the shocked exclamation as she went to retrieve the horses.

"It's Sky," Skyler replied with a smile.

"You're better now." Eowyn said, surprise still evident in her face.

"Better and stronger."

"But how? You were injured gravely!" Eowyn cried.

"Because I am an Evans," Skyler grinned, "We Evans never do things by halves. I swore in Rivendell I would see the Fellowship through, and I will not abandon my oath."

"Well, I'm glad you say that, lassie. I thought you had ran off because you lost the count with us." A low rumble came behind her.

Skyler turned and saw Gimli standing there, red and blustering as usual.

"Well, Master Dwarf, how come I didn't see your visit when I woke up?" Skyler teased bending down slightly, "Did you get drunk, again?"

"Bah, I knew you would come back full of bounding energy, just like those annoying elves." The dwarf snorted, but his face reddened even more.

"You know me so while." Skyler laughed.

"Oh! Master Gimli, are you prepared to make use of your riding lessons now?" Ash said as she led out two horses from the stable.

Skyler glanced at her in surprise before she turned back to Gimli with a devious smile: "Riding lessons, my dear Master Gimli? You are full of surprises. You wouldn't happen to be trying to impress our dear Prince of Mirkwood, would you?"

"Watch your tongue, lassie. I do not need to impress anyone. We dwarves are an amazing race all on our own, with no need for those temperamental beasts." Was the disgruntled reply.

Skyler snorted before she easily lit up on the horse.

Ash was, however, much kinder. She handed led the horse in front of Gimli and waved over two guards from the side.

"Help Master Gimli up the horse." The guards nodded and easily boosted Gimli up on the animal. Skyler had to admit, unlike before, he actually stayed on the first time he was helped up.

"I will ride with my sister." Ash said as she leaped up behind Skyler, "We are light enough together the animal will not tired out as quick as like you and Master Elf."

"Sky!" a child-like voice yelled catching everyone's attention.

Skyler saw Merry running out to the courtyard ahead of Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn.

"Why if it isn't my favorite Brandybuck!" Skyler laughed.

Merry rolled his eyes: "I'm the ONLY Brandybuck you know. You sound a lot better. Did you meet with Treebeard. Fangorn is well now; is that why you are cheerful?" He rushed out as he stared up at her from the ground.

Skyler tilted her head slightly before she shrugged: "Perhaps, or maybe I'm just happy to see you, my dear hobbit."

Merry rolled his eyes again.

"Come, Master Brandybuck, ride with me." Eowyn said friendly.

Merry nodded and with Eowyn's help he clambered onto the horse.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir." Skyler nodded a greeting at the elves and man. Her eyes lingered slightly at Haldir before moving away.

"I am happy to see you joining us." Aragorn said.

"As am I." Legolas followed.

"Rumil and Orophin?" Skyler inquired as she glanced around.

"They received a message from Lady Galadriel; it seemed Lord Elrond of Rivendell had a request for them." Legolas said.

"Oh…Lord Elrond…odd." Skyler said puzzled as she turned to Haldir who shook his head slightly, indicating he had no knowledge of the event either.

"Come, my uncle will wait no more." Eomer said as he clambered into the yard from the stable.

"Very well, we ride for Gondor." Ash said with a nod. Skyler murmured quietly to the horse and it followed Eomer out the courtyard.


	19. Scary Movies Can

**Chapter 19**

They rode day and night, and before long they reached Harrowdale, the dark valley that lied in the shadow of Dunharrow where the ghosts of the Men of the Mountain were said to dwell.

The Men of the Mountain pledged allegiance to Isildur at the end of Second Age; however when push came to shove, the men abandoned their oath to aide him in his fight against Sauron. Isildur cursed them with his dying breath to wander these lands until they fulfill their oath. It is rumored that the ghosts of these men lied waiting in Dunharrow, waiting for the heir of Isildur so they could fulfill their oath.

The camp was set up at the mouth of the cliffs that led towards Dunharrow. Men and horses were all high strung by the dark and eerie atmosphere.

Skyler too stared into the darkness forebodingly; she had never been a fan of scary movies or haunted houses, and she was not about to start now. Ash came up behind her: "Are you still afraid of ghosts?"

Skyler turned and glared at Ash who was smiling amusedly: "Not funny…so not funny."

"There's nothing to be afraid of as long as you're right in the heart. Ghosts have no intent for the brave." Ash said as she stared defiantly down the darkness leading to the cave.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Sunshine." Skyler growled as she turned away from the cave.

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself." Ash said calmly as she patted Skyler's shoulder.

"FDR, inauguration address, 32nd president." Skyler sighed, "Can't you be more original?"

Ash frowned at her slightly: "Sky."

"Easier said than done as I've said before," Skyler sighed, "Unlike you, I happen to have nerves in my body."

"What in the name of Bema are you talking about?" Ash frowned folding her arms.

"Never mind, I'll be damned if I'm going down there."

"With any luck, you won't need to." Ash replied dryly.

Of course, the words were spoken too soon. In the middle of the night, Skyler was woken up by Ash who looked strangely grim.

"Wh…a…?" Skyler said groggily.

"Wake up, the Fellowship is leaving."

Skyler shot up immediately: "What?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell was just here; he brought Lord Aragorn Anduril, forged from the shards of Narsil. It is a sword that is said to be able to command the army of the death. The Ghosts of Dunharrow."

"The Ghosts of…oh no…we are not…no…"

"You made a promise Sky."

Skyler winced and glanced away for a moment before she nodded: "Fine."

She followed Ash out of her tent to find the rest of the Fellowship already there, except for Merry. Apparently, he got to stay.

Haldir was there as well, suited and armed.

Skyler clenched her hand tightly as she walked towards them. Haldir walked towards her, a look of worried passed his eyes. Skyler smiled wanly at him: "I'm fine. Let us depart."

"To Dimholt." Aragorn said grimly, and another gust of wind came down the said road.

"Avere coraggio, essere sicuri, che gli dèi sia con voi." Ash called out.

Have courage, be safe, may the gods be with you.

A smile formed on Skyler's face and she turned slightly away from Haldir sitting before her on the horse and whispered: "Buona salute, buona fortuna, ci incontreremo di nuovo, la benedizione di dei."

Good health, good fortune, we will meet again, gods' blessing.

"What did you two lassies say?" Gimli asked as they rode out of the camp, "it sounds like no language I've heard before, a form of elven tongue?"

Skyler smiled and shook her head slightly: "No, it is a lost tongue…from a long time ago."

The horse only took them so far before they became too scared and would not go any further. The Fellowship along with the Lorien elf had no choice but to dismount and walked the rest of the way.

The soon found themselves in front of a cave. The scratchy carvings on the side were read aloud by Aragorn: "The way is shut. It is made by the Dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Oh lovely, and we're supposed to go through this?!" Gimli snorted.

Aragorn ignored him and went in without another word. Legolas followed quickly behind.

Skyler gave a wince but after a sigh she followed along with Haldir. She heard Gimli grumbled behind them: "Well, I'm not going to be out done by the elves!"

It took all of Skyler's pride and courage not to grab Haldir's hand and hold on. The cave was dark, and she couldn't shake the prickling feeling that something…or someone was watching them.

They passed through a small passage filled with stone columns before they exited out into a large empty space. There was a stone façade on one of the walls of the front of a temple.

They glanced around the large empty space.

Suddenly, Skyler let out a small yelp as a green shadowed appeared on the staircases.

He was dressed in the garb of a bygone day warrior king, and his face was half skeleton and half rotten flesh.

Skyler wasn't sure what Aragorn was saying to it, or what anyone was talking about at that moment. She just knew that the ghosts were increasing, exponentially around them. There was a flash in the corner of Skyler's eyes; Aragorn drew Anduril, the Flame of the West.

"You have my word! That I will release you from this living dead! What say you!" Aragorn shouted by the king merely chuckled evilly in the background as the ghosts disappeared one by one.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

The ground started shaking beneath them.

Stones began to fall from the top of the cave.

"Stay close." Haldir whispered to Skyler.

Skyler swallowed nervously as she nodded.

The stone pillar on the temple façade collapsed.

"Get out!" Aragorn shouted.

A flood of skulls came pouring out from behind the temple face. Skyler bit her lips to prevent herself from shrieking as she started running. However, the torrent of skeletons proved to be too strong and she tittered on the brink of the cliffs many time. Finally, Haldir reached over and grabbed her as he pulled her across the flood. They rushed out after Aragorn towards one of the passageways; Skyler turned briefly to see Legolas behind them with Gimli. Within minutes, they ran out of the mountain onto the edge of a cliff, gasping for breath as dust from the cave's collapse plumed out after them.

(Are you well?) Haldir murmured.

Skyler nodded as she glanced around. She saw Aragorn had suddenly stiffened, and followed his gaze. Beneath them on the river below were Corsair ships heading to Gondor. Skyler could feel her heart drip blood as Aragorn fell on his knees. The same thought ran through their head.

They had failed.

Gondor and Rohan will not be able to fight on both fronts.

They had send Rohan to a losing war.

Legolas went over to Aragorn and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. The stood there staring at the ships with despair for the longest time until suddenly, a gasp of wind blew out from behind them. They turned around, startled.

A green mist came out from the rocks.

The ghost King smirked as he came over and stopped in front of Aragorn, inches away from the Isildur's heir's face.

"We fight." He rasped.


	20. Elephants Should Stay in Zoos

**Chapter 20**

Skyler would have cried for joy, if the situation was not so dire. After the ghost King's declaration of allegiance, they quickly climbed down the steep cliff and landed on the sandy beach below.

They stood there, with the Army of the Dead invisible behind them. As the ships approach Aragorn held up his sword.

"You may go no further." Aragorn said calmly. The captain of the first ship stood up and came to the ship's starboard as Aragorn continued, "You will not enter Gondor."

The mates on the ship laughed at the sight of five people stopping them.

"Who are you to deny us passage." The captain shouted.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot pass the captain's ear." Aragorn said quietly.

"Mind your aim, lad." Gimli said, his face serious but Skyler could have swear she saw his mouth twitched.

Legolas strewn his bow and prepared to fire, at the last second Gimli lightly pushed the elf's bow with his axe. The arrow flew, true and straight, to the person standing next to the captain. He fell over with the arrow in his chest.

"Ooh." Gimli said innocently as Legolas glared at him while Aragorn all but rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know you did that on purpose, you sneaky dwarf." Skyler hissed.

Gimli shrugged: "Well, what do you know. We warned you, prepared to be boarded."

A smile hovered about Haldir's lips at the dwarf's antic.

The people aboard the ship laughed again: "Really, by you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn said quietly, and Skyler could feel the ghosts passing through her in cold waves as they swamped towards the ship.

Within a few minutes the entire fleet were emptied out, those who did not died of fright, drowned when they threw themselves overboard in fear.

The five of them easily board the now quiet and empty ship.

They sailed into the Gondor harbor without any distraction.

An army of orcs were there waiting for them. The leader came forward.

"You stinky sea rats! Late as usual!" the orc screeched, "Get off the ship now! There's work here that needs to be done."

Of course, what he got was silence. After a few moments of unease by the orcs, the five of them leaped overboard onto the beach.

The orcs looked unnerved for a second when they came out instead of the pirates. They strode proudly towards the orcs who began to sift forward.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best dwarf win." Gimli growled as Aragorn raised his sword.

Skyler rolled her eyes and turned to Haldir with an exasperated sigh. The other elf gave her a small smile as if asking her what she would expect of a dwarf.

They ran at the orcs and the sickly green hue of the ghosts followed them.

It was an easy fight with the ghosts behind them to the Pellinor Field where the main battle was waged. However, when they got to the field the scene was disheartening. Bodies of Gondor and Rohan soldiers were strewn everywhere as well as orcs bodies. However, the most alarming part was the large Oliphants trampling over the field.

At that moment all Skyler could think of was: Ash!

Discarding all thoughts and caution behind her, she broke away from the green ghosts and sprint down the hills towards the Oliphant. She barely heard Haldir calling after her.

Ashlocke, she had to find Ashlocke. She had to find her mother.

The Oliphants were her main target. The ground troops can be taken care of by the ghosts.

She grabbed a hanging tassel on one and easily swung herself up to the Oliphant's back. With a sense of urgency and morbid thoughts running through her mind, she cut down the riders ferociously.

Sheathing her sword after all the riders on the Oliphant were taken care of, she pulled the bow Haldir had brought her from Lorien from her back. Shafting three arrows onto the bow, she aimed at the neck of the Oliphant. Pulling the bow back, she let the arrows fly. The Oliphant let out a groan of agony before slowly collapsing onto the ground. She slid off its trunks and glanced around for her next target.

It wasn't long before the battle was over; they had the Army of the Dead on their side after all, and it was rather hard to kill something that's already dead.

However, Skyler was not in the mood for a victory dance. Thousands lay dead on the battlefield. She prayed to whatever god who listened that Ash was not among them. She walked through the bodies, her heart dropping lower and lower into her stomach as she found no trace of her mother anywhere.

There was a loud anguish roar on the battlefield. Skyler turned to the source and saw Eomer dropping his sword and shield, running towards someone on the ground. Her heart flew back up to her chest when she saw Ash running after him; however, it dropped to the pits when she realized who he was holding: Eowyn.

She ran to them, making her way through the bodies as fast as she could.

She grabbed a limp hand, as Eomer rocked back and forth in agony, holding his only sister tightly.

She glanced up at him, her eyes widened in surprise. It was soft and almost nonexistent, but it was there. A beating of the pulse

"Eomer, get a hold of yourself, Eowyn's alive! She has a pulse!" Skyler shouted at the man.

Eomer stopped his sorrowful mourning and stared at her.

"Quickly, we need to get her inside!" Skyler said standing up.

Eomer nodded and lifted Eowyn up in his arms.

Aragorn came towards them.

"Eowyn's alive!" Skyler said, "But there's something on her arm…I'm not sure…"

Aragorn glanced down at the pale arm that Skyler had exposed while looking for her pulse. There were blue veins going up from Eowyn's hand.

"I can heal her," Aragorn said grimly, "We must get her inside now."

Skyler stood there, stock still, at that point and watched as her mother rushed inside with Eomer, and Aragorn. Tears fell down her face; she did not try to stop them.

A hand fell upon her shoulders. She turned and saw Haldir looking down upon her: "She's alive…"

There was no need to say who; he understood.

Haldir placed an arm around her and pulled her to him. Oh, she felt so safe, and so warmed in his arms. As if everything will be well, and all the anxieties that had haunted her the last few hours disappeared. Her mother was safe, and Haldir was here; that was all that mattered. Haldir was here, with her.


	21. Dov Il Cuore è

**Chapter 21**

The only obstacle between Frodo and Mt. Doom was the thousands of orcs and goblins that lay in between. According to Gandalf, Frodo was already in Mordor. They needed to find a way for the hobbit to get to Mt. Doom and cast the ring in.

Aragorn came up with a plan.

Using himself as bait, and lure the army out.

Sauron would spare no strength in crushing the heir of Isildur and Anduril, the sword that vanquished him in the past.

So, the next day, they rode out: the Fellowship and the rest of Gondor and Rohan's army along with Eomer and Ash.

Skyler clutched the rein of her horse tightly; this was their last stand. The future of mankind rides on today. But there was more than that on her mind, despite the bad times.

Throughout the ride, her gaze had altered between focusing on Haldir and Ash. It was after she visited Eowyn in the sanctum that she realized she will not be with Ash forever. She was, as odd as it may be, something closer to an elf than a human. She had lived for nearly sixty years and it didn't look like she will die anytime soon. Ash, however, was human, and she would not leave Eomer behind to follow Skyler into the Golden Woods or beyond that to the Grey Havens. Skyler couldn't give up Haldir and stay here either, because she knew Haldir would never give her up.

Provided she survived this battle, there would be, in front of her, the choice of mortality and death, or immortality.

She glanced up, startled, as the Black Gates creaked opened and orcs, goblins, and troll came out in vast numbers. She took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be distracted by these trivial things. The survival of mankind and other species hinged upon today's victory, Aragorn's victory. Today, they ride, for men. There was no going back. Today, she will fulfill her duty to the mankind that bore her. She would fight for them so that they will see the dawn of the new age.

Skyler unsheathed her sword and stared at the swarming black mass determinedly. Today is what mattered.

"Fight, fight, Men of the West, my brothers, and my friends! Fight for the Last Stand!" Aragorn roared.

Skyler raised her sword and shouted back with the rest of the group.

They rushed at the incoming orcs.

How many she fell, she could not remember, but she knew she was getting tired. She glanced around her briefly, as she beheaded a goblin. Ash grinned at her; somehow during the fray they had made their ways together. Her eyes widened when she saw a troll heading over to her mother from behind. On instinct she threw herself at Ash and pushed her down. The troll slammed his bat down, and Skyler could feel the bones break in her sword arm as she raised her sword to defend themselves.

Skyler bit back a scream of pain. Ash quickly got to her feet and sliced at the troll. However, it felt no pain, and raised its bat again.

Skyler braced herself for impact.

Suddenly the earth shook beneath her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that the ground was sinking into an abyss before them. Thinking quickly, she yanked her mother backwards with her left hand, just in time before the ground collapsed where she had been standing. They fell back quickly to stable grounds.

Skyler glanced towards Mt. Doom; it was spewing lava and explosions where booming off to the side.

"He did it…" Ash whispered in awe.

"Frodo destroyed the ring." Skyler said softly. And she succumbed to the darkness, as the pain in her arm overwhelmed her.

The Third Age ended with the death of Sauron and his reign of darkness. The Fourth Age, the Age of Men began with the crowning of Aragorn, King of Gondor and the united territories. It had been a glorious event, Rumil and Orophin had being there. They escorted Arwen and Elrond here where Arwen became the Queen of Gondor. Eowyn's wounds, physically and emotionally, had healed and she was courted by Faramir, the second son of the former Steward of Gondor and brother of Boromir.

After the coronation people began to leave: the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas, Elrond, and even Haldir's brothers. The Fellowship of courage and friendship had dispersed. Skyler thought sadly as she glanced out the window, and that was how her mother found her. Ash had stayed behind with Eomer as he coordinated the new alliance with Gondor but they were leaving soon as well. Sky knew Haldir wished to leave as well, and a very big part of her wanted to go with him. This rocky land of marble and deserted fields is not for her. She was a creature of trees, forest, rivers, and whispering winds. The loudness of humans and the harshness of their language were getting to her despite the fact she was once a human herself. The years spent with the elves and in Fangorn were starting to show. Yet, she couldn't leave her mother…it was not right…

"Sky…"

Skyler remained focused at the window despite her mother's voice. She remained silent for a few minutes before she said softly: "I am at loss."

Ash came over and covered Skyler's hand with hers: "You were given a new life, Skyler, live it. I want you to be happy, and if going with that elf is it then do it."

Skyler glanced at her in surprise, awed by the fact that Ash knew her thoughts so well. Ash smiled wryly: "I had the same thoughts going through my head as well, but I believe it is time to let the past go."

"But…"

"You will always be my baby, but you've grown up. You've grown so much in the time I was not there. I regret my absence but certain things cannot be changed. Go, Sky, go where your heart lies as will I."

Skyler stared at the woman in front of her for a second before embracing her in a tight hug with her left arm, the only functional arm she currently had: "I love you. I really do."

"I know." Ash whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I know, as do I."

"Addio, vivere a lungo e prosperare, ci rivedremo quando la fortuna sorride su di noi una volta di più." Skyler murmured as she pulled back, tears falling down her face.

Goodbye, live long and prosper, we will meet again when fortune smiles upon us once more.

"Addio, essere felice, il mio Tesoro." Ash said wiping away Skyler's tears.

Goodbye, be happy, my darling.

With that, Skyler yanked herself away from Ash and ran down the hall, unable to be in her presence any longer without breaking apart, and she did not want Ash to see that.

They left the next morning for Grey Havens, where Galadriel had sent words that she would be waiting. As Skyler stood at the gates of Grey Havens she looked back out to Middle-Earth.

"Così a lungo, madre, io ti amerò sempre. Borsa di studio così lungo, il mio amico e compagno, sarai nel mio cuore, sempre." She whispered and hoped that the wind will carry her words to those intended for.

So long, mother, I will always love you. So long Fellowship, my friends and companions, you will be in my heart, always.

She turned back to Haldir with a soft smile and he lightly gathered her into his arms and they walked towards the ship.

_My name is Ena Cielo, daughter of Estella who was the daughter of Evelyn, sister to Elfwine and daughter of Eomer Eadig the Blessed and Ashlocke the Wise. My great-great-aunt was Lady Skyler of Lorién, the famed Guardian of Fangorn. I've never seen her nor have I ever met her, for she sailed away to Valinor even before my great-grandfather was born. I've seen a drawing of her in one of the scrolls they kept down in the Grand Study. I look a lot like her, or so mother said, which was why I was named after her in my great-great-grandmother's native tongue. The women sides of Ashlocke's bloodline were all taught to speak in this beautiful ancient language. Taking after Queen Ashlocke, we were taught to be independent, strong, intelligent, and most important of all we hold ourselves equal to all. But that was not all she taught us. _

_My mother said when she was a little girl, Queen Ashlocke used to tell her stories about her sister, Lady Skyler of Lorién and my mother, in turn, told me those stories. Queen Ashlocke had written down the story a long time ago, but the ink had faded with the passage of time, and the parchments cracked. I decided to record the story again, and penned down my thoughts as well for those who would read this in the future. For, I believe, Lady Skyler's story and Queen Ashlocke's story are those meant to be remembered through the ages. Their story is about triumphing over the darkness, and fighting for what they believed in. _

_I will use the words of the wise, passed down from a long time ago, said by the companion of the great ring bearer at the end of the Third Age to finish this story. _

_In the great stories, the ones that really mattered: full of darkness and danger. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something. That there's some good in this word, and they are worth fighting for. _


	22. Author's Last Words

_Author's Last Words_

Thank you my dear readers for supporting me. I apologize for not updating for so long, but I hope I will receive my reprieve from you all after these updates. Please, please review for me! I wish to improve and know what I did well and what I did not so well. My Italian is a little worse of wear so please take it lightly. I know my translations and grasp of the beautiful language is horrible. I hope you have enjoyed by story, and please look out for more in the future. I will take care to update more consistently with new stories.

Thank you my dear readers and reviewers for all the support and help.

My deepest love to you all.

KM


End file.
